School Really Can Make You Sick Or Injured (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: It is midterm time on the Enterprise and the kids are presenting their projects. Will McCoy, Kirk, and the crew survive five days of school. McCoy perspective on crew. (Elements: Kidfic, Kate, Jim, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, Spock, Jack O'Neill, Ronin, John Sheppard, Cameron Mitchell, Samantha, school, funny, sick bay, mild lang, family, parenting, dad/daughter, love, angst,)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Came up with a fun idea. Hope you enjoy it. This takes place between the stories _The Day His Life Changed Forever_ and _The Deneva Conflict_. It is a short story so if you don't understand all of it check out the other stories listed on my bio. It will be six short chapters with each one centering on Kate, a specific crew member of the Enterprise, and each of the kids at school. This also occurs concurrently with the hazing story. You don't have to read them at the same time but they occur during the same time period. Leave your thoughts!**

 **...**

 **.**

 **CH 1 SCHOOL PROJECTS**

 **.**

 **STARDATE 2259.229 MESS HALL**

McCoy watches Kate eat her breakfast quietly. He tries not to stare at her, but she looks so sad and withdrawn he becomes concerned. Kate has been through so much in the past ten days. Everyone is doing his or her best to help Kate acclimate to her new life, but McCoy knows it is not enough. Kate's mood swings from bright and bubbly to sullen and withdrawn are sharper than ever. They have been since the Jedi shuttle was blown up, destroying her only way back to those she loved. McCoy makes a notation on his PADD to talk to Jim again. Kate is going to crash. Kate has suffered a loss equivalent to death but acts as if nothing is wrong. Kate forces a peppy, happy persona the minute the kids or senior staff appear, but McCoy only sees the thin icy crust covered in cracks just below the surface containing her rage and sorrow. She still takes most of her anger out on Jim which is expected. Everyone needs a safety valve. McCoy has to salute his best friend. Jim is weathering the storm for both he and Kate admirably. Jim allows Kate to vent understanding she means only a 10th of what she says but is quick to correct her when Kate's anger takes her over the line in the sand.

For some reason, Jim does not notice Kate appears to be teetering on the edge this morning. Kate plays with her food, consuming only enough not to draw attention.

"Kate you had better hurry up," Jim stands with his tray. "I have to get going. Don't be late for class."

Kate nods a response staring back at her food. "He's right Kate. We need to go," Joanna stands up with her tray.

"Darlin' go ahead," McCoy tells his daughter. "I need to talk to Kate here for a minute." Joanna shrugs it off leaving the table. Kate braces for whatever pep-talk McCoy thinks she needs this morning. "So why do you look like you are going to cry or kill someone," McCoy cuts to the chase. He drinks his coffee waiting for a response.

"I am right as a rebel," Kate smiles back happily.

"That would be right as rain here and you are not. I am a doctor. I can spot a liar a mile away. What is eating ya kid besides that you are not going home, not seeing your family, and are in an alien galaxy," Bones sums up everything wrong in her life?

Kate's smile falters briefly before being forced back to her face. "And illiterate. You forgot to add that," Kate winks deflecting her true emotions. Bones levels his steady on Kate. As a doctor, Bones knows silence drives most people to the breaking points. Just like her father, Kate breaks dumping her pent up frustrations squarely in his lap. "Bones I was one of the smartest kids in my class back home, but here I am the equivalent to a kindergartener," Kate exhales loudly. She throws the napkin she was crushing in her hand on the tray.

" _This is the first time in a long time you feel inferior_ ," Bones thinks. "So," Bones forces Kate to come up the conclusion he already has in his mind. Kate like Jim needs to reach the answer for themselves. They need it to be their idea to see it to the end.

"So….so," Kate shakes her head in disgust. "I am as smart as or smarter than anyone in school, but I can't prove it." Bones sits sipping his coffee listening to her rant.

No one doubts Kate's intelligence. Although she has an ego the size of Texas, Kate doesn't really want to be singled out for anything especially her intelligence. Flying under everyone's radar with her intellect and street smarts have kept her alive. There is no reason that now she would suddenly want to draw more attention to herself. Kate is locking up tight and burying deep as she puts it, but this time what she has buried is fighting to come to the surface. "That sucks," Bones commiserates just enough to make Kate keep talking.

Kate looks in Bones' soft brown eyes. He is not trying to help her. He is not trying to solve her problem. He is just a member of the crew like her that is already disgusted with the day at 0815 hours. Kate takes a chance by leaning in and spilling her problem. "We are supposed to pick partners for these damn fucking projects and who is going to want the illiterate kid." Kate's revelation stuns Bones, but he holds his disinterested expression. Joanna has complained nightly about the upcoming mid-terms just as Kate is doing now.

" _You are worried about fitting in. This is the first normal kid emotion you have displays._ _See darlin' it is only been ten days and you do want to belong with us even if you are too stubborn to admit it_ ," Bones thinks. "So what are you going to do about it," Bones takes another drink of his coffee. "Sit back and be the last pick for the Engineering project. Make everyone see you can't do anything and will be a drain on them."

"Drain! Let me tell you something McCoy I can build anything. I was building my own Astromech droid back home. I can fix a hyperdrive blindfolded with a flimsy clip," Kate stands up pissed off. "Any who is teamed up with me for an engineering project is going to get an A. They would be damn lucky to have me as a partner."

"Yeah but it will take you weeks to learn our ship systems," McCoy shrugs like he doesn't believe her.

"You know I am damn tired of you people telling me what I can and can't do on this ship. You all can kiss my ass," Kate yells storming out of the Mess Hall.

"That was highly inappropriate for Katherine to address you in that manner, Dr. McCoy," Spock approaches McCoy's table. "The Captain will be notified at my earliest convenience of her behavior."

"No," McCoy sets his cup down with a clink. "As a doctor it is my job to fix what is wrong with crew physically and sometimes mentally. Some people need a kind word others need a swift kick in the ass. Kate needs the latter." Spock stares confused at McCoy.

"I will defer my assessment of the situation to you then. Good day doctor," Spock inclines his head in farewell before walking away.

 **.**

 **CLASSROOM**

Uhura enters the classroom taking a seat at the instructor's desk. "Okay guys it is semester exam time and we will be focusing on your five core subjects next week," Uhura begins as Kate bursts through the door taking an empty seat in the back row next to John. "Nice of you to join us Miss Kirk," Uhura's tone is sharp. "Since we are all here we can assign partners. For the Engineering project, Mr. Scott will be paired up with,"

"Me," Kate stands up in the back row. Cameron and the rest of the kids turn sharply to the back row. Cameron turns his gaze to Joanna. The guys had planned to pair up with the girls now that the class had equal numbers.

Joanna gives him a small smile before raising her hand. "I would love to work with Erika," Joanna smiles at her friend.

"Oh my god that will be so cool," Erika squeals high fiving Joanna. With a group of five, the teachers either assigned all five to a group or the assignments were single person projects. It is not that the boys didn't listen to Jo and Erika, it was just they never wanted to give the project a girl spin. Cameron looks at Ronin who then looks at John.

Again, Kate has thrown the calm, predictable routine of the _Enterprise_ into a melee. John shrugs off Ronin's WTF look. "Change is good," he mouths to his brother.

" _Change is good my ass_ ," Ronin thinks spinning back around in his seat. Ronin promptly sends John a message on his PADD reading, "No it is not. You want to work with Kate. I want to work with Erika. How are these combinations good for anyone?"

Ronin is right. These combinations don't work out in anyone favor. "Of course I do dipshit. She is better looking than you and more fun," John replies. "So what are we going to do for a project?"

"So what the hell are we doing for a project Mr. Brains," Ronin sends as he receives the same message immediately from his brother. Ronin flashes John a quick smile as Uhura explains what the math project will entail.

"So," John whispers to Kate, "Why Cam?" John is not jealous of Kate's choice but wonders why she did not pick him when they had so much fun in geology class a week ago.

"He is the best in engineering," Kate responds looking at John like he is stupid.

John is relieved by her answer. "Okay so what am I best at Trouble," John replies knowing for sure Kate will choose him for the next project. He has been helping Kate with math assignments since she arrived.

"I don't...I will take Ronin for math," Kate blurts out jotting some notes down in the margins of her PADD. Ronin for math. John can't believe what he is hearing. John waves a hand at Ronin hoping she doesn't catch the WTF look Ronin is giving her. "Bad choice," Kate asks biting her lip.

"Well he is way smarter than he acts but," John is cut off mid-sentence as Kate requests Joanna for a Biology partner and Erika for a Chemistry partner. John tries to hide his disappointment by complimenting her for picking Erika and Jo. "Aw honey you didn't like the last project we did in chemistry," John teases her.

"We almost set fire to the _Enterprise_ ," Kate giggles. "I would have thought you had enough of me after that project. "

"Oh hell no. I will go to my deathbed remembering that day," John jokes hearing Uhura talk about the last project. Come hell or high water, John will pair up with Kate for a project. When he hears Uhura announce physics John acts. "That's us," John announces holding Kate's hand up high. Ronin and Cam are just about as fast claiming Erika and Joanna as their partner. Kate lets out a small laugh watching the taciturn boys jump to be partnered up. John loves her hear her real laugh. Not the fake giggle. Not the controlled chuckle, but the deep laugh that escapes her belly that she can't control.

"Kate…you appear to have some reservations for the first time about your partner," Uhura teases from the front of the room. "I can assure you John knows a thing or two about physics."

"I'm sure he does, but I am worried we won't get a lot accomplished," Kate admits. "See I talk a lot and he just listens."

"Then I would suggest you get a gag, Mr. O'Neill because this is worth 50% of your grade," Uhura laughs softly. Of all the kids, John is the one most of the kids want as a partner. He is methodical with his schoolwork, but Kate here acts like she is scraping the bottom of the barrel. Uhura makes a note to find out their physic project topic and the grade.

"You should have picked better John," Kate teases leaning back in her seat. "Physics in not my strong suit."

"Oh I think I picked right," John corrects her. "We had a BLAST last time," he makes eruption noise causing Kate to laugh loudly.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING MORE STUFF LIKE THIS. DOESNT NEED TO BE LENGTHY JUST YES OR NO**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2 ENGINEERING PROJECT: A BETTER FORM OF TRANSPORTATION**

 **.**

 **SICK BAY**

"Chief Medical Officers log star date 2259.232," McCoy takes a large swallow of his whiskey. Today was not the day he thought it was going to be when he woke up. McCoy grimaces as the hot liquid burns his throat on the way to his stomach. "At 1100 hours Captain Kirk, Lt. Commander Scott, and Lt. Barbara Sanders reported to Sick Bay with…"

 **.**

 **SCOTT QUARTER'S FRIDAY AFTERNOON STAR DATE 2259.229**

Kate shows up at Scotty's quarters directly after school on Friday. After her antics last week, the hammer came down. Kirk grounded her for a week. Kate had gotten into trouble before with Han resulting in privileges being removed but typically it was only Holovids. Kirk's grounding ran the gambit. No TV, computer, PADD, friends, and bedtime was strictly observed. Like everything else in the Milky Way, parenting is very different. While Han and Leia were good parents, they were absentee ones saving the galaxy every other day. Kirk is more hands-on in your face and in your business. Because of the nature of the projects, Kirk has given Kate some leeway in the reporting to the bridge after school and not hanging out with the kids.

"So before I tell you my idea what were you thinking," Kate says to Cameron barely able to contain her excitement.

Cameron can't help but smile at Kate's enthusiasm. Joanna is so different from Kate. "You first," Cameron is both scared and intrigued at what Kate has mulling around in her crazy ass mind. Part of him hopes it involves the lightsabers, but the adults will never allow it.

"Let's make a hovercraft," Kate bounces out of her seat. "I saw the movie JACKASS," she perches on the edge of her seat, "and it got me thinking."

"That is a great movie," Cameron grins sitting back. John is right. Kate is not really a girl. Joanna or Erika never saw the brilliance or entertainment factor in people doing stupid things that could kill them.

"Well my first idea was to build an astromech or protocol droid but that would take too long so I got to thinking. R2D2 had these rockets on his feet," Kate's eyes take on a wild gleam concerning Cameron slightly.

"Um," Cameron sits a little straighter. "I was thinking more of,"

"So I pulled back some." Kate locks eyes with Cameron. "I say we make a hover chair that runs on jet propulsion like in the movie WALLE but with more kick."

Joanna would never come up with the idea or go along with it. "Rocket chair," Cameron repeats before high-fiving her. "This is going to be great. We need a servomotor for propulsion, magnets, some kind of axis, control pad, and maybe a seat belt," Cameron sketches out a basic design listing the parts on the side of the page.

Kate was on the same page until he listed the last part requirement. "Why a seat belt?"

"Safety Kate," Cameron shakes his head like she is stupid. "I mean if this thing is going to hit 30 mph we need some sort of safety feature." Kate nods agreeing. "If we build one for each of us we can turn the track into a go-chair course." Kate laughs as he nudges her in the side. The thought of flying anything in this tin can appeals to Kate immensely.

"I guess maybe we can get bonus points for that," Kate nods looking over the preliminary design. "What should we use for fuel? Oh," Kate snaps her fingers. "Can you get some dilithium from your dad?" Cameron can't tell is she is pulling his leg or serious.

"Dilithium no but follow me," Cameron smirks leading her to a storage closet. "Dilithium we can't get but," he turns on lights showing her a box of fireworks. "A basic motor will work and we can get that from shuttle parts. What we need is the initial boost. Using these babies," Cameron picks up a few rockets, "we can show that given a little thrust the speed will increase exponentially if we eliminate friction and drag."

"Oh my god we need a steering wheel," Kate says bringing up an image of a go-cart. "I will drive it," Kate asks excitedly.

"Hell no, it will have to be big enough for us both. If it is successful, we will be heralded as geniuses. If we crash and burn…idiots. Either way I am betting the adults are going to kibosh this contraption soon after its launch and I so want a turn to ride it like you."

"You think so," Kate wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Oh yeah, but there is always a chance they will let us keep it," Cameron lays down the final sketch of their engineering project. It looks like nothing Kate had envisioned. The design shows two office chairs welded together with a small motor seated under the two seats and a pole between the seats. One of the chairs has a PADD to be used as a control panel on a retractable arm. The other chair holds a steering apparatus.

"What's the pole for," Kate stares at the design.

"If we don't create rotational movement the top magnet and the bottom magnet are going to try and flip because of the polar attractions. Look," Cameron draws some magnetic lines around the top and bottom on the chair. "The pole creates an axis of rotation thereby creating centrifugal force. The pole wants to stay in upright so the three movements, magnetic attraction, centrifugal force, and the spinning motion, keep us hovering. The base needs to have an independent suspension so that we don't power vomit from spinning in circles."

"Makes sense," Kate looks at the design again not completely understanding it. "Vomit typically doesn't give any one bonus anything."

 **.**

 **SATURDAY MORNING CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS STAR DATE 2259.230**

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow this," Kate asks holding his father's 1965 corvette steering wheel. By some remarkable act of God, the battered steering wheel from his father's corvette was the only part of the car that survived going over the quarry.

Jim looks at the wheel feeling slightly uncomfortable. For a week, he has told Kate this is their home. Now she is standing before him holding something that is exclusively his. Jim's first reaction is to take it but that might send the wrong idea. "What for," Jim asks before denying her. Maybe she thinks it is cool like the rest of the kids and only wants to hang it in her room.

"I need it for school," Kate stands looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Sure but I'll want back. It has some fond memories attached to it," Jim agrees.

Kate looks relieved getting a small smile to her mouth. "I will bring it back in the same condition you left it in," she pretends to drive with it daydreaming about her and Cameron's project. Jim flashes back to driving it off the quarry cliff. "Hey, are you…um coming to the…um presentation of the projects," Kate rolls her feet to the side standing on the edge of her sneakers. Jim goes to speak, but Kate cuts him off. "What I meant to say is you don't need to come. There is no reason for you to show up. You are the Captain and you belong on the bridge." Kate twists the steering wheel nervously in her hand. "I am fine without you being there. I will tell you all about it at dinner."

Jim laughs at Kate's fumbling attempt to pretend she doesn't want him there. Jim was planning to attend just like all the other parents. "Oh Katie bug," Jim laughs. "You're my daughter. I wouldn't miss your first class project for the world."

Kate drops into a chair looking at him seriously. "Kirk you don't need to make up for lost time by spending every waking minute with me. How about I tape it for you and you can watch it later," she nervously drums her fingers on his desk.

Jim debates on calling her out. It is so obvious she wants him there her attempts to dissuade him are laughable. "Tough luck kiddo I am not skipping out but I will try to not embarrass you how's that. Deal," Jim sticks out his hand.

"No pep talk," Kate points a finger at him warningly. "You all are so perky positive I feel like I am getting a cavity," Kate rolls her eyes. "I just think for one it will be an utter disaster so you won't miss anything and two you will freak the other kids out. I mean having the Captain analyzing your project. I can handle the criticism. They can't so stay on the bridge?" Kate picks at the edge of his desk clearly on edge.

"I am not going to critique anything. Just be there to cheer you on like the rest of the parents. Now go and show them how it's done," Kirk gives her the pep talk she wanted to avoid.

"Cool, it is at 1800 hours next Monday," Kate gives him a time carrying the steering wheel. Kate makes it to the door before feeling like an asshole. She is only going to be here a few more weeks. If Kirk really wants to see her project, Kate figures she might as well let him. "Ugh," Kate stops turning around stamping her feet before escaping through the door. Why she can't lie to them is really making her nuts. "Kirk it is at 1100 hours and I don't want you to come. Having you there is going to freak me out." Hoping her confession will make a difference Kate looks at Kirk for him to agree not to come.

"News flash, that my job as a parent and I knew it was at 1100 hours," Jim replies not looking up from the PADD.

"Whatever," Kate blows him off but two steps to the door she breaks into a small smile. Kate will never admit it, but she is really excited to have Kirk there. Finally, it will be a chance to show him she is better as a crewmember than a useless kid. This is going to be the turning point for Kirk to give her the respect she deserves.

 **.**

 **SUNDAY MORNING SCOTT'S QUARTERS STAR DATE 2259.231**

Several days later Cameron is concerned but Kate is ecstatic. "I am telling you, Cameron, the way to win is to think outside of the box," Kate says tightening the final screw. This idea sounded great Friday afternoon when Kate suggested it, but Cameron is not so sure anymore.

"Well there is outside the box and then…this," Cameron scratches his head. The design looked so much sturdier on paper. "Kate I don't think this is exactly what my dad meant when he said create a new form of transportation. And it is mid-terms not a contest."

Kate waves off his comment. Anything that involves more than one person and a presentation is a contest and no one will ever tell her different. "Don't wimp out on me Cam," Kate says with a grin smiling at her creation.

"Oh I'm not but I am glad we installed the seatbelts," Cameron sighs.

"This is just like pod racing back home only in a chair and I was an excellent pod racer," Kate holds her hand up for a high-five which Cameron gives her begrudgingly.

"Okay so I have to work with Ronin, Erika, and Jo today but I think we are good. Tomorrow we are going to rock the house," Kate does an impromptu dance. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Kate leaves Cameron's quarters heading for the O'Neill's.

 **.**

 **O'NEILL QUARTERS**

"Hey Ronin you ready," Kate is grinning from ear to ear. I have blocked off "1000 to 1300 hours for you, 1330 to 1630 for Erika, and 1700 to1900 hours with Jo."

John comes out of his bedroom leaning against the doorjamb. "What about our project Kate," John asks with his easy grin. John tries not to be jealous that everyone, but him gets to spend time with Kate today. She is grounded so if it weren't for these school projects no one would see her.

"Dude it is due like Friday. We have oodles of time," Kate blows off John's concern leaning against the door as Ronin gets his shoes on.

"Dudette we can't put if off to the last minute," John teases leaping over the edge of the couch to take a seat as Samantha reminds him the furniture is not a jungle gym. "Let's at least meet to find a topic."

"I got one. What stands up to the mighty power of the laser," Kate wiggles her eyebrows encouragingly. From her tone, John and Jack see she is serious.

"Um no," Jack says while reading the hockey news from his PADD.

"We can use the lightsaber," Kate gets excited. Everyone on the ship has a fear of the plasma sword and Kate is determined to show them how it is also a useful tool.

"Oh hell no," Jack set the PADD down. "No flying flashlights."

Kate gives him a pouty look. "You know if you learn to use it you will really like it," Kate rocks on her heels playfully. "There has got to be some material on the ship it can't cut through." Samantha looks at her husband from across the table. This kind of project is right up her alley. In fact, her department has spent two weeks trying to find a material to stop it but hasn't.

"Uh huh Star Fleet would love that," Jack finally catches the gleam in his wife's eyes.

"So would Kirk," she giggles.

Jack stares at his wife dumbfounded. There is no way she can honestly thing slashing up the ship with the light saber is a good idea in any universe. "For cryin' out loud you both are going to cause me to go gray," Jack mumbles while reading the news shaking his head. Kate catches Sam's smile. She may be an unexpected ally in her quest to get the light saber back. Kate files this fact about saber use as a topic to discuss with Sam O'Neill rather than Jack.

As much as destroying things with a weapon appeals to him John is with his Dad. Kate gets into enough trouble without swords. "We'll talk about it later over lunch," John agrees.

"Do you need a hearing aid? What part of no destroying government property is so hard to comprehend," Jack says staring at the three of them. Jack is subtly surprised John is in this conversation, not Ronin.

"Chicken shi iii ii….p," she says remembering Ronin's challenge to not cuss.

"I heard that Yo Yo. Nice save," Jack compliments but gives her the 'watch your ass or I'll watch it for you' parent glare from over his PADD.

"Yeah I am having a working lunch but maybe dinner," Kate tries to be amenable.

"Ugh," John sighs thinking about waiting all day for Kate to pencil him in. "I'm holding you to that."

"Come on Ronin," Kate hastily pulls him from the room

"Women… can't live with them can't stun them," John grumbles falling back on the couch tossing a ball lazily in the air.

"Oh you can stun them but they tend to wake up rather pissy," Jack says forgetting his wife is in the room. Her sharp glare causes him to reword his statement. "Stunning women over a stupid idea is wrong," Jack says without any conviction causing Samantha to shake her head in mock frustration.

 **.**

 **GYM MONDAY MORNING STARDATE 2259.232**

Scotty rubs his hands together excitedly. Kate and Cameron's project was the only one covered in a sheet and needed an unveiling. "So last but not least we have Katie and Cameron with," Scotty's brow furrows as reads the project title. "Rocket chair," he says a little shocked. Scotty looks at Jim warily who pretends not to notice.

" _There is no way two 12 years olds could make a flying chair…could they_ ," Jim thinks getting a slight crease in his forehead. Maybe Kate's whining about him not showing up was genuine. Either way he is glad he is here now.

"Tada," Kate says gleefully pulling back the blanket as Cameron begins to explain the details of the project.

"You suck as a partner," Ronin whispers to his brother nudging him in the shoulder.

"John they are not actually going to fly to office chairs welded together," Joanna says glancing at her Dad who is pinching his nose in disbelief.

"I have no idea just get back for safety though," he pulls his friend back several big steps.

"It looks like they have strapped a bunch of fireworks to a chair," Ronin analyzes their project. "Damn, why didn't think of that."

Jack overhears his son Gibbs smacking him. "No light sabers," he reminds John concerned the message yesterday was not clear enough seeing the contraption before him. John gives his Dad a sour look.

Kate walks over hearing Jack's concern and Ronin's excitement. "See I come up with great ideas. Our physics projects will be just as awesome I promise you," Kate rocks on her heels smiling.

"No lightsabers," Jack repeats his rule. "That means using, making, even drawing," Jack points a finger at Kate making sure she understands.

"Um Kate shouldn't you be wearing a helmet," Jo says seeing Cameron getting into the seat.

"We have a seatbelt," Kate looks at Joanna like she is nuts walking to the rocket chair.

"Ya know the lassie has a point. I think we'll be needin' helmets," Scotty says signaling a nearby crewmember. The sight of rocket chair and the possibility of a test run has gathered everyone into a tight semi-circle. As Scotty places the helmet on his head, Kate and Cameron instantly go on the defensive.

"Dad this is our project! Kate and I know the design and should be the one to demonstrate how to use it," Cameron protests as Scotty climbs into the seat.

"Looks easy enough to operate laddie," Scotty says sliding into the seat with the control arm.

"But it requires two operators," Cameron gestures wildly to the extra seat.

Kirk whistles sharply to Dawson clapping his hands for the second helmet. "This is so unfair Kirk," Kate snaps stepping in front of him. "This is exactly why I did not want you coming."

"Every hear the saying life is unfair," Jim says looking at his daughter.

"Yeah," Kate says eye wide.

"Great then I don't need to explain what it means," Jim grins sliding into the seat. The positioning of the steering wheel lets Jim know the design was not meant for adults. The kids wanted to keep this all to themselves. After wiggling a bit, Jim finds an acceptable position to steer rocket chair. A shot of electricity runs through his body as he grips the steering wheel remembering driving the corvette. "Oh yeah," Jim smiles to Scotty giving him a high-five.

"I knew this was going to back rocket if you came," Kate grumbles. "I am not going to get chucked under the land speeder on this one Kirk."

"See I have no idea what you are saying to me," Kirk swivels the steering wheel as Scotty turns on the contraption. "So I am taking a page from your book and ignoring you."

"Then let me connect the nav points for you," Kate glares at Jim. "This is our project!"

"Lassie dunna worry. You'll get your chance right after us," Scotty smirks activating the chair. After a brief sputter, it lifts off the deck hovering.

"Sick Bay prepare for possible casualties," McCoy says into his comm.

"Okay so it goes up to 30 mph but we have only tested it at 2 mph," Cameron warns.

"Got it. The acceleration button is," Scotty scans the control pad.

"Here but you need the initial thrust," Cameron says indicating for Kate to light one of the rockets under the seat. Kate grumbles but ignites one setting off a shower of sparks. "But you need to do it incrementally we,"

"You need to use rocket's," Jim looks at Kate with concern for the first time.

"This one," Scotty stabs the acceleration button lurking the chair forward.

"Holy shit," Kirk laughs as they begin to slowly travel down the gym track. "Damn these kids don't know how lucky they have it. Public school would never allow this," Jim remarks guiding the chair around the corner. "Let's see what this baby can do. Cameron said it's top speed is 30 mph. Scott's always make things with more juice. " Jim lines the rocket chair up with the makeshift human finish line at the end of the straightaway. "Let's show the kids how this is done." Grinning widely Scotty increases the speed. As Kirk rounds the corner, he and Scotty fist pump generating cheers from the adults as a makeshift line forms for the next ride.

"Dad watch your speed," Cameron yells as the chair flies past. "We didn't have time to install breaks."

McCoy spins Cameron roughly backward. "Did you just say that death trap doesn't have brakes!"

Jack watches Kirk and Scotty picking up more speed. "Tell me you went with reverse thrusters," Sulu asks making the same calculations as Bones and Jack.

Kate face palms her forehead. "Why didn't we think of that," Kate looks at Cameron who shrugs.

"Jim! Scotty! Cut it. No more speed. No breaks. Stop," is yelled by the adults who are also waving their hands frantically. Kate and Cameron finally understand what the adults are panicking about seeing Jim and Scotty zoom around the corner.

"Let's make it an NASCAR finish," Scotty says indicating for the crowd to keep up the cheers.

"Punch it," Jim smiles locking his shoulders for better control of the wheel. The rocket chair bucks forward from the surge in acceleration generating whoops and cheers for Jim and Scotty. As they approach the halfway mark Scotty attempts to apply the brakes.

"Aye Captain, I think we may hava wee problem on our hands," Scotty searches the control pad for the deceleration button.

"Okay on the count of three," Jack orders as Kirk barely makes the turn past the throngs of people gathered at the end of the track. "NO BRAKES," they all yell in unison.

The centripetal force pushes Scotty into Kirk as they whip around the corner. "Cut all acceleration," Kirk yells pushing Scotty upright with his shoulder.

"Whadda ya think I'm tryin' to do ya bloody bastard," Scotty curses attempting to cut the power to the chair.

"Incoming," Jack yells looping an arm around Kate's waist pulling her out of the way as she tries to wave to her Dad. Jim makes the turn again slightly slowing but still with too much speed to abandon the craft safely. Kate forces herself to the front of the crowd. Closing her eyes, she focuses on pushing the chair backward. If she was on a planet this would be easy but she is on the _Enterprise_. Kate is still confused to why the Force doesn't come easily to her on Kirk's ship. Secretly Kate thinks they have a Ysalamiri on board. To Kate's knowledge, only the furry, lizard creatures from Myrkr, can block the force. Jim can say all he wants that he has never heard of a Jedi, but he sure has something on the ship to block her powers. Kate concentrates hard feeling panic and stress building in her.

"We need to create drag Cap'n. If I pull the plug we are gonna drop like a rock anna there isa 'nough paddin' between us and the ground," Scotty explains.

"On it," Jim says leaning to the right tipping the chair slightly. Scotty presses into him tilting the chair even more. The crowd parts as Jim and Scotty slip and skid along the track sending showers of sparks behind them. "Outta the way," Kirk screams plowing through the crowd.

"And I said," Lt. Barbara Sanders says snippily coming out of the locker room before breaking into a blood-curdling scream as the chair takes her out at the knees. The impact of the chair into her body slows the chair enough that it comes to a stop a few feet from her catapulted body.

"Medical emergency to the gym," Bones says into his shirt comm sprinting towards Lt. Sanders. "Don't move darlin'. I need you to relax." Bones doesn't need a tricorder to know her leg at least is broken. "Get me at least three gravity stretchers," Bones barks making his way to Jim. There is no way he or Scotty is walking away from the crash unharmed.

"You broke our project," Kate squeals after seeing Jim and Scotty crawl out of the wreckage unhurt.

"You trying to kill me," Kirk gives her a lop-sided grin which Kate returns shaking her head.

"Why did you not install brakes," Scotty yells getting to his feet. "Did ya not think stopping would be a valuable component to ya design."

"We ran out of time," Cameron says scratching his head. "I just can't believe the balance was off that much. I was worried about the possibility of it tipping over and you easily did that. The pole was supposed to keep it always upright."

"Ah, it was just because we weigh more. The weight proportions were off which caused it to tilt. Not a design flaw," Jim ruffles Cameron's hair as Bones scans Jim with the tricorder. "Go take care of Sanders," Jim orders swatting Bones away like he is fly.

"Not a design flaw! Are you mad man? I think your brain was off…all of you," Bones grumbles uncharacteristically sharp with the kids. "I mean rocket chair really. You couldn't come up with a better project than death chair."

"There was nothing else to do," Kate squeals indignantly. "

"You're telling me that there were no other projects besides death chair to move people form one place to another," Bones presses.

"No, there wasn't," Kate says putting her hands on her hips.

"We engineered the perfect sports sneaker," John points to him and his brother overhearing Kate's conversation with Bones.

"And we used air pressure to keep bubbles aloft demonstrating frictional lift," Erika slings an arm around Jo's shoulders.

"Your experiment may have not turned out like you planned but, it was a sound idea. So aye lassie, ya both passed," Montgomery Scott grins.

"Can we build another one," Cameron looks at his dad. "Aye laddie but this time we will add breaks," Scotty says kneeling down with Cameron to inspect the damaged spots.

"John when is your physics projects with her," Jack hooks a thumb at Kate.

"Friday but we still don't know what we are doing," John sighs crossing his arms. "Kate you planning on resurrecting rocket chair for our project." Part of John hopes the answer is yes.

Kate saunters over to John. "No way. My idea will put this one to shame," she says cockily pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Son,"

"Yeah dad," John says looking up

"Wear your hockey gear," Jack teases.

"No more moving, spinning projects I hope," Bones mutters watching Lt Sanders being taken by Dr. Reed to Sick Bay. "So far the recorded the injury toll for these school experiments is one. Let's try to get through tomorrow with zero huh darlin," Bones smiles. "Now if you will excuse me. This rocket chair debacle has created a mountain of paperwork."

"I am so bringing my camera on Friday to document your death dear brother," Ronin laughs.

"Don't listen to them John. It is going to be epic," Kate looks at John serious for a moment. "Epic is that the right word for so fucking totally cool."

"Yeah," John grins. The projects this week promise to be so much more fun with Kate involved.

"Hey watch your language young lady," Jim glares at her surveying the damage. Surprisingly the chair only has one control arm dented. A small smile crosses his face as he sees the steering wheel roll across the gym floor.

"You mad," Kate bites her lip.

"No. Your design needs some calibration and brakes but it was cool," Jim smiles.

 **.**

 **SICK BAY**

"Chief Medical Officers log star date 2259.232," McCoy leans back in his seat rubbing his eyes. At 1145 hours, Lt. Barbara Sanders suffered from a Transverse Femoral Fracture to the right leg. The anterior break ran in a horizontal line 2/3rd's of the way down the femoral shaft. No spiraling occurred. The break required surgery with an osteo-generator lasting 6 hours. She will be on bed rest for three days followed by a week of light duty. 200 mg of Percocet will be administered every eight hours for pain. Due to anxiety, she was administered Lorazepam." McCoy leans back in his chair staring at the sleeping blonde lieutenant. One a good day, she can make you insane with her gossip-mongering and petty complaints. Now McCoy has the pleasure of spending the next three days with her. His inner conscious scolds him for thinking ill of his injured patient. Lt. Sanders only went to the gym not planning to be run over by a robotic death chair doing 30 mph around the track; however, this is the _Enterprise_ and one must be prepared for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 MATH PROJECT: A BETTER WAY OF LEARNING ANGLES**

.

 **SICK BAY**

"Chief Medical Officers log star date 2259.233," McCoy leans back in his seat rubbing his eyes. He takes a sip of his whiskey before continuing. "The rate of senior command staff injuries due to a class math project has increased to two today." McCoy leans back and takes a moment to gather his thought before beginning his report. "The following information was provided from detailed reports by both Katherine Kirk, Ronin O'Neill, and Lt. Pavel Chekov. It apparently began in…"

.

 **O'NEILL QUARTERS FRIDAY EVENING**

"So what's for dinner," Jack asks sitting down at the small table in their quarters. "Mmm meatloaf and mashed potatoes my favorite." Jack sits down for a quiet meal with his family. Finally, things are getting back to normal. The Jedi are a thing of the past and the _Enterprise_ is on route to Deneva. At least for the next two weeks, the ship is in warp and the only problems facing Jack are crewmembers showing up late for their shifts.

"Why do we always have to eat dinner in our quarters," John asks his parents. "Jo, Erika, Cam, and Kate get to hang in the mess hall. I don't see why we can't do that."

"Because you get breakfast and lunch with them don't ya," Jack pops a bite of meatloaf in his mouth waiting for a response.

John plays with his food rather than eating it. "Yeah but,"

"So eating dinner as a family won't hurt ya and it's the only time we have together," Jack takes a long draw on his beer.

Ronin agrees with John. Hanging with their friends is more fun than discussing grades or weekend plans. Ronin throws in his support saying, "but we are one big family right."

Jack eyes Sam's across the table. "Overall yes but that won't change this," he waves his fork around the table.

"It should," John presses his point looking at his dinner. Ronin braces in his seat. John and Jack have been having more issues recently on how the family runs. Ronin hopes this won't turn into another one of those discussions.

"Why son," Jack pushes John for an answer. John shrugs continuing to play with his food. "Don't like your moms cooking?"

John has always felt closer to his mom than dad. He gives his mom a lop-sided grin to make sure she knows he is joking. "No offense mom this is not cooking. It is replicating the same meal for everyone. In Colorado we cooked and it was great but this,"

Jack drops his fork with a clink. "Son, are we going to go through this again," Jack folds his hands ready for the great debate to begin again. "We are a family and we eat as one," Jack says with enough sternness in his voice John doesn't press the conversation

"Hey dad can I use your nine iron tomorrow," Ronin asks taking a bite of his dinner.

"Depends. What for," Jack is happy for the change in topic.

"School," Ronin says finishing off his potatoes.

"School," Jack stares at John from across the table.

"What," John protests with a shocked looked. "Why are you looking at me? Ronin asked for it not me."

"Because the last time he asked for them I caught you both playing Pirates of the Caribbean in a canoe," Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Dude that was so much fun," Ronin laughs getting a big grin from John.

"No, it wasn't," Jack complains annoyed. "One of you totally bent my putter to shi….junk." The boys laugh harder along with Sam. "And then your mother freaked when I had to buy another one for 130 credits. "

"130 credits is way too much for any piece of sports equipment and you have what like ten clubs," Sam defends her position.

"Fourteen," Jack corrects with a sly grin. He still will not admit the putter cost three times that to his wife.

"So what do you need golf clubs for," John steers the topic back to Ronin's request. He hates to admit it, but his interest is piqued.

"I got teamed up with Kate for a math project," Ronin states as if it is nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh how nice," Sam adds with a smile. "I am glad you both are making her feel at home."

"What kind of math project involves golf clubs," Jack stares incredulously at his oldest son. The thought of the project not involving a motor or fireworks gives him some comfort.

Ronin has no idea how Kate ever convinced him this was a good idea. "John you are so lucky you got Cam. Dude, that girl is nuts," Ronin and John begin a private conversation across the table.

"Yeah, she is," John smiles. After the rocket chair incident, John can't wait to see what Kate will do next.

"Be nice to her Ronin," Sam pretends to scold Ronin. "Kate just thinks outside of the box."

"Be nice if this project would fit in a box," Jack smiles finishing his beer.

"Yeah, dork. Be nice to her," John grins. As much as he likes Kate, all her ideas tend to be utter failures ending in sparks, explosions, and most recently a broken leg.

Ronin leans back in his chair. "I just wanted it stated for the record I took your advice mom. I let Kate pick the project so if it is a failure…like the volcanos or the rocket chair, I can't be held accountable." Ronin looks at his dad seriously. "So can I have the clubs?"

"Are there incendiaries or fire involved in this project," concerns laces Jack's words.

"No after rocket chair, Chekov made it absolutely clear that nothing could be lit, ignited, or produce friction of any kind," Ronin tries to not laugh as he talks.

"Yes Ronin you can use your dad's clubs just be careful," Sam approves it.

"For cryin' out loud Samantha I don't tell him he can wear those heels you just bought for 100 credits," Jack says before realizing it.

"Do you want your son wearing heels," Sam's eyes twinkle playfully

Ronin gives Jack a looks of disgust while John laughs at the insanity of the remark. "Shut up," Jack pouts, "but I want it back in one piece."

"Okay so on that note, I gotta go meet Kate. This hair-brained scheme of hers is gonna require a lot of after-hours work so I will be back at 2030 hours," Ronin gets us from the table. "Jealous," Ronin gives John a sly smile.

"No," John says but secretly thinks "yes".

"You are working on math for the next two and a half hours," Sam's tone is one of shock. Maybe Kate is a better influence on her son than she thought. "Can you give me a hint about the project? Maybe I can help."

"No, Kate wants it to be a surprise. See ya," Ronin says leaving with Jack's putter slung over his shoulder.

.

 **CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

"Hey, Jim you got any golf clubs," Kate yells from Kirk's bedroom.

"Yeah why," Jim says through a mouthful of sandwich. "Oh dammit come on Wisconsin play like you have a set," Jim yells at the television. It is the semi-finals of the Final Four with Michigan against Wisconsin. Before Kate, Jim would be on Rec Deck 6 slinging insults and drinking beer with the crew. Now, two weeks into parenthood, Jim is on his own couch, drinking his own beer alone. Surprisingly he is enjoying himself.

"Is this a golf club," Kate pokes her head out of his bedroom holding a piece of sporting equipment. "Kirk," Kate demands his attention waving it around. "Is this a golf club?"

Jim spares her a fleeting glance before turning back to the game. "No that's a tennis racket. Traveling…that is traveling. Jesus come on Wisconsin," Jim gestures wildly at the screen.

Kate goes back into Kirk's closet coming out with a baseball bat. "Can I use this," Kate twirls the bat in front of her. "I need a golf club for this math project," Kate rambles as Jim sneaks a quick peek at what she is holding.

"That's not a golf club either. That's a baseball ball Kate," Jim explains turning back to the game. "If you give me a minute I will… yes yes," he cheers as Wisconsin makes another basket. "You are going down Michigan."

Kate is done with Jim's attention deficit issues this evening. She has spent all day building rocket chair and still needs to work with Joanna. "Captain Kirk focus," she stands in front of the television. "Do you have golf clubs or do I need to make an all call?" Kate crosses her arms making sure she sways her weight from side at side as Jim tries to see around her body.

"Ughhh," Jim groans hearing the horns blare signaling the end of the first quarter. "Why do you need a golf club?" Jim asks from the couch. "You aren't planning on sword fighting with them are you," Jim asks concerned.

"Why is everyone asking me that," Kate puts her hands on her hips.

Jim scrutinizes his daughter carefully. He remembers the time John and Ronin used Jack's putter to play pirates in a canoe at a barbecue. It was damn funny until he found out one of the putters was his. Maybe he should be paying more attention to her than the game right now. "What do you need it for Katherine?"

"School math project," she answers honestly. "So where is it?"

As Jim prepares to ask for more details, the game comes back on. "They are in the closet Katie bug," Jim states taking his seat back on the couch. "Give me until the next commercial to help you 'kay," Jim watches Michigan score a basket. Kate is not going to wait for him. She goes to the main closet and begins rummaging around his golf bag. As much as Jim wants to pay attention to the game, the clinking and clattering of his golf clubs pulls his attention more. "Ughhh kiddo let me help you," Jim offers pulling his golf bag from the closet. The roar of the crowd stops Jim cold. "Ah dammit they made a 3 pointer," Jim sulks.

"I need a golf club that is going to hit a ball a long way," Kate repeats her request. "Specifically something called a putter."

"What do you need a putter for honey," Jim asks. Golf is not a sport he gets to play often but plays every chance he gets. He and Lauren spent many Saturdays at the Academy playing Best Ball Tournaments. They met many high-ranking officers, which turned out to be a boon in their academy careers. Jim and Lauren were so good that many of their demerits were dismissed if a Match Play Tournament was scheduled at the same time their demerits were meant to be worked off. In the spring and summer, the Academy brass made sure nothing interfered with the couple's ability to represent the Academy.

"A school math project," Kate looks at all the clubs in the bag.

"Okay, but what do you want to do with the putter in sed school project," Jim probes further.

"I can't really tell you but I need to hit the ball like twenty yards," she shares.

"Then you don't need a putter. You use putters to get the ball a short distance to the hole. You swing it gently," Jim pulls the club from his bag pretending to putt.

"You play this," Kate asks skeptically. "Isn't it a little slow for your tastes?"

Jim feigns a look of shock. "You young lady have no idea how insanely nerve-wracking this game can be. Getting this tiny white ball," Jim pulls a golf ball from the bag dropping it to the floor, "into a little hole can make a grown man lose all self-control. It is not as easy as you think. Come here I'll show you." Jim replicates a glass cup, placing it in Kate's bedroom. He leads Kate into his room. "Now try to hit the ball into that cup." Jim doesn't think about the logistics of playing golf in his quarters as Kate winds up to whack the ball with all the fervor of a baseball player with a bat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jim grabs the putter before Kate can strike the ball. "I said putting is a gentle swing. You are not trying to put a hole into the O'Neill's quarters with the ball." Jim stands behind Kate adjusting her stance by kicking her feet to shoulder width apart. Kate has never admitted how much she enjoys when Jim hugs or holds her. It makes her feel safe and loved. Although she is in a hurry, Kate lets Jim show her how to putt enjoying the attention. "Now you line up the ball and tap it," Jim instructs placing a hand on her left elbow and right wrist. He holds her arms firmly as he shows her how to swing the club with the correct speed. After several practice swings, they tap the ball.

"You missed," Kate points out as the ball clinks off the cup rolling under her bed.

"No, you missed. I never miss. Get out of my way," Jim playfully pushes her aside. Kate hops on the bed watching Jim take his stance. She stifles a giggle as he gets the characteristic hip wiggle all golfers get sizing up the ball. "Keep laughing smart ass," Jim retorts tapping the ball. Kate watches as it clinks into the glass. "Yes," Jim fist pumps the air as he sinks the shot. Maybe next shore leave he will take Kate out on the greens.

"Nice," Kate compliments clapping her hands.

"Okay, golf is a sophisticated sport, not a football game. You clap like this," Jim demonstrates the official haughty golf clap to his daughter.

"You are so weird," Kate rolls her eyes. "So if I don't want a putter what do I use?"

Jim walks over to the bag like a caddy. "How much loft do you want?" Kate pretends to care as Kirk explains how the shape of the club will create more or less loft. Jim quickly notices Kate is faking interest in his impromptu golf lesson. "Use the five iron. A nine iron it will create too much loft and the last thing I need is broken windows for maintenance to fix."

"I need two then actually. Can I have another 5 iron?" Kate looks into his bag.

"What the hell are you doing that you need two golf clubs for Kate," Jim repeats his initial question. "I'm serious no sword fighting. Take the 7 iron. I only have one 5 iron."

Kate exhales loudly. "That thought never crossed my mind but the more you mention it the more I want to try it," Kate admits. The blaring of a horn brings Jim's attention back to the game. "Got any more balls," Kate asks retrieving the two balls from her room.

"Yeah…side pocket. Come on Wisconsin. Yes, yes, yes, "Jim cheers fist pumping as Parker shoots and scores ending the second quarter. Kate sees Jim is back into the game.

"Okay so I am going to the hangar," Kate announces with the clubs slung over her should and her pockets stuffed with balls.

"Be careful," Jim orders settling back on the couch with another beer. "And be home by 2030 hours. I mean 8:30," Jim translates the time seeing the 'huh' look on Kate's face.

"No problem and this is a no brainier dad...uh...Jim...Kirk." Kate can't believe she let dad slip out. The more she is with him the easier it is becoming for her to see him as her father. The Jedi may be gone, but that won't stop Han from finding her soon.

Jim lets the comment slide without a remark. Bones and the other were right. The more comfortable Kate is with him the more she calls him Dad when she is not thinking about it. "So who is your partner in crime," Jim grins.

"I got Ronin this time," Kate smiles widely. "Cameron said he needed a rotation off."

"I bet he did," Jim laughs. "No block him…block him." Jim sits on the edge of his seat. "Don't let…ah dammit what the hell are you doing Wisconsin," Jim yells at the screen. Kate takes Kirk's distraction with the game as a way to slip out of their quarters.

.

 **PRESENTATION OF THE MATH PROJECT STARDATE 2259.233**

Kate can barely contain her excitement at presenting her project. Rocket chair may have been a dismal failure, but this is just going to be cool. Kate looks at the faces around her. She is a little bit nervous that Kirk and Jack showed up to see the presentation. No one else's parents showed, but Kirk claimed it was because he has never had a chance to see his kid present a school project. Kate swears it is because no one on the ship believes she is not using flammable materials in this project. "You want to talk or have me do it," Kate rapidly asks Ronin.

"The stage is yours," Ronin gestures slinging Jim's 7 iron over his shoulder. Ronin gives her a small grin for encouragement. Kate is not his type, but he can't help but like her even after all the headaches she caused. What he finds even funnier is that his younger brother is crushing on her. Kate and John are like night and day. Secretly he knows Kate will give John a nervous condition by the time he is sixteen. Part of him can't wait to see Johnny in control out of control over an 80 lbs. girl.

"Okay, so Ronin and I are going to demonstrate how angles can be used to achieve the impossible," Kate is so excited she can barely speak. "Now across the room are several paper cups." Kate gestures to the paper cups on boxes behind both her and Ronin. "Ronin and I have calculated the exact trajectory to knock the cups off the boxes using only golf balls and the walls simultaneously." Kate sees Joanna's eyes widen and Erika blink like she is translating a foreign language. John and Cameron look worriedly back and forth from Kate to the walls as if mapping the angles needed to achieve this.

"Is that my 7 iron," Jim asks Jack.

"Thank god it is not my putter," Jack whispers getting a scowl from Jim.

Kate goes on to explain the math behind the experiment. Jim gives a small smirk as she explains how loft and the angle of the club head have to reach 196 degrees creating the perfect obtuse angle for the ball to bounce from point A to point B.

"I taught her that," Jim tells Jack with a grin.

Chekov looks a bit concerned as Kate finishes explaining their project. So far, Kate and Ronin's project is the most interactive. John and Joanna's project was a neatly bound book of plane shapes like the right angles on desks and the semi-circle bow of the Enterprise. Cameron and Erika produced a new design of the engine room eliminating the "tangled mess" Kate dubbed the warp core using every geometric shape possible. Chekov did not want to stifle the kid's creativity but did institute the no flammable materials rule. After two fire hazards, he was taking no chances. Chekov just took over this class from Spock a week ago while the XO finished up a special project from the Captain. Being only nineteen he is not much older than the kids are in his class, but is determined to be an excellent teacher. "Ven you are ready to proceed I am ready," Chekov says focusing his attention on the math experiment. He has to admit, this is the most hands on example of geometry he has ever heard of.

"Ready Ronin," Kate says taking her golf stance. She has been working with Kirk for the past twenty-four hours perfecting her swing.

"Maybe we should take a step back," Kirk jerks Joanna and Erika's shirts back by the neck. Jack, seeing what Jim does, grabs John and Cameron's shoulders following suit.

"Dude I don't know how I let you talk me into this Kate," Ronin says approaching the golf ball on the tee. He has never seen the appeal of golf before; however, this might be something he could enjoy. It's more like trick shooting than golf. Kate slowly starts to count down from five. Ronin can feel the stress starting to form in his neck and shoulders. If they are off even the slightest fraction it will not happen as they have planned.

"Kate remember it's golf, not baseball," Jim's voice is controlled but strained as she sees Kate raise the club.

Kate eyes up the tee and the X on the wall. "This is going to be astral," Kate thinks to herself before following through with her swing. The sharp swoosh of air followed by the crisp click of the ball against the club has all eyes equally glued to either Kate or Ronin's ball. In perfect synchronization, Kate and Ronin's balls strike the X marked on the wall. The arc off the wall is perfect. The balls hit their secondary targets and indeed knocked over the small cups; however, Kate and Ronin did not practice with bystanders. "Yes," Kate says prematurely as the cup falls from the podium but strikes the wall behind the cup.

"Fore," Jim screams throwing his body protectively over Erika and Joanna as the errant ball careens toward them. "Dammit, that hurts," Jim yells as he is pegged right above the kidney on his back. He tries to catch his breath as the two girls squirm beneath him.

Jack, concentrating on the ball that hit Jim, barely has time to react to as Ronin's ball ricochets off the wall. "Heads up," Jack swings his body between the boys and the ball. "Son of a bitch," Jack limps away trying to walk off where the ball hit the back of his thigh. "Jesus Christ this hurts worse than being shot," Jack bitches trying to work the tightening kink out of his leg. Soft chuckles begin to grow into a cacophony of laughter as the kids watch Jim and Jack fake that their injuries don't bother them.

"I think I lost a kidney," Jim rolls off the girls lying flat on the deck. He concentrates on his breathing as a way to control the pain.

"Dr. McCoy to the main shuttle bay," Chekov tries to hide the panic in his voice. "The Kept'n is down. I repeat the Kept'n is down."

"How is the Captain down," McCoy's voice comes over the shirt comm. "He was watching the kids' math presentation?" Bones gets a sickening feeling in his stomach as he hears the faint sounds of Jim and Jack complaining in the background.

"He and Col. O'Neill were unexpectedly shot," Chekov explains.

"Shot! By who?" McCoy grabs his emergency medical kit heading for the door.

"The Captain was shot? In our shuttle bay," Dr. Reed looks shocked putting down the PADD he is holding.

"I am on my way. McCoy out," Bones grumbles into his comm. "I told Jim, they needed a therapist to work on things, but maybe they need a hostage negotiator. You're in charge until I get back Dr. Reed." Bones races to the shuttle bay pushing several crewmembers out of the way. The first thing he sees is Jim flat on his back with the girls asking him questions. The second thing is Jack limping in circles with the boys hiding their snickers.

"Dr. McCoy," Chekov walks stiffly but briskly up to his side.

"What the hell happened," McCoy demands moving towards Jim. Jack is at least moving around albeit badly but moving.

"The children were demonstrating the use of arcs and angles with golf balls. The trajectory was perfect until," Chekov indicates the experiment set up across the room.

"Until my ball pegged him in the back," Kate sums up the injury. "We did not practice with spectators," Kate bites her lip deep in thought. "I never thought about where the balls would end up. I was just worried about getting them from the wall to the cup. I guess there was too much speed." Kate has such a look of concentration on her face trying to solve where everything went wrong.

Bones can barely contain the delight he finds in the situation. "So you were pegged in the back and Jack in the ass," Bones says loud enough for both me to hear. Bones pulls out a tricorder scanning Jim.

"The leg Bones the leg," Jack corrects the doctor's mistake hobbling over. Jack can't decide if he should keep trying to move or give up and deal with the pain like Jim is doing.

"The good news is you both will survive. The bad news is you both will have a hell of a hematoma. Let's get you both to Sick Bay to make sure there are no further complications," Bones extends a hand down to help Jim up.

"Oh Jesus God I think I am going to cry," Jim thinks as Bones pulls him to his feet. The look on Jim's face tells Jack he made the right move never sitting down.

"I'll get mom," John says walking out trying not to laugh. The thought of his dad going to Sick Bay over a golf ball injury is hysterically funny to both boys. They break into a run for Engineering. Each O'Neill boy hoping to be the one to tell Sam how Jack was taken down during a math project.

"I am so sorry Jim," Kate takes his hand. "I never thought anyone could get hurt."

"It's fine," Jim grunts reassurances to Kate who is following by his side like a puppy.

"I mean it flew off that wall," Kate tries to not giggle as both Jack and Jim try to be manly with the pain.

"Oh yeah…like a rocket," Jack says dryly causing Kate to erupt in laughter.

Jim sees Bones hiding his laughter behind a hand as he looks at the floor of the turbo. "Don't ever tell me MY bedside manner sucks again," Kirk glares at his best friend. "That's an order."

.

 **MESS HALL 1600 HOURS STAR DATE 233**

 **.**

"Although your project was quite unique, the risks were apparent and should have been planned for," Spock says finishing his dinner. Jim never misses eating with Kate but with his injury, Bones has refused to release him until 2000 hours. Spock, having missed the excitement of both projects eagerly offered to eat dinner with Kate to discuss the illogical ramifications of her projects. Kate knows this is some sort of impromptu sneaky punishment. Eating dinner with Spock after today is like eating with C3PO.

"I think it was marvelously creative. I would have loved it as a kid," Uhura says winking at Kate. "In fact I built a go cart with my dad when I was about your age," she says.

"And I assume yours had brakes? Not including a stopping mechanism of some sort was a critical design flaw do you not agree think Lt. Uhura," Spock cocks an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

John enters the mess hall searching for Kate. The rocket chair fiasco and the projectile golf ball incident has him immensely curious about what she wants to do for physics. "May I have a seat, Mr. Spock, Miss Uhura," he asks.

"Hey John," Uhura smiles. "Your dad okay?"

"Yes ma'am. He is in bed with an ice pack watching the Simpson reruns," John says in his best Mr. Burns imitation complete with finger taps.

"John I was wondering if you could do something for me," Uhura asks smiling. John matches her smile nodding yes. "Can tell the Commander here how much you wanted to try out the rocket chair?"

Everyone looks at John. Hell yes, he wanted to try rocket chair but the revelation it did not have brakes made his self-preservation side think twice. If the two nitwits that built it forgot brakes, what else might they have neglected to add? Still he is a twelve-year-old boy. "Of course I wanted a turn but since the Captain and Mr. Scotty broke it guess I won't get the chance.'

"If it had breaks or reverse thrusters the hovercraft may still be within operational parameters," Spock says crisply causing Kate to shake her head. The only difference between the Vulcan and C3PO are the ears and skin composition.

"You people and your need for safety," Kate squeals. "I could say the same for your transporters."

"Your biggest mistake was letting Mr. Jim try it out. Did you see his face," John breaks out laughing.

"Did you just come to razz me or do you have something valuable to say," Kate cocks an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Razz and talk," John leans back in his seat.

"What you want to talk about," Kate finishes her drink.

"Our physics project," John says incredulously. They only have three days until it is due and Kate is acting like they have a month.

"I thought we were doing the what stops a lightsaber project," Kate says sincerely. Spock chokes on his water generating a smirk and back rub from Uhura.

"Um no my Dad and Mr. Jim nixed it," John informs Kate.

"Well that is putting us back a day," Kate sulks in her chair,

"You need to find something less harmful to the _Enterprise_ or its crew," Spock suggests.

"Then I guess we can cut holes with regular old lasers into different materials," Kate modifies her initial plan.

"Scotty nixed that one too. I can't repeat what he said but it was colorful." Uhura informs Kate.

"Well damm...uffin," Kate rolls her eyes trying not to look at John. This whole challenge game by the kids is harder than the schoolwork. "For the record I hate your brother," Kate says to John.

"That makes two of us," John agrees. "Do you have any suggestions for a project, Mr. Spock," John hopes by including the Vulcan Kate will stay on track.

"An interesting project might be to," Spock leans forward happy to help.

"Shoot I gotta go," Kate pops up from the table.

"Where are you going princess," John stares in disbelief.

"I need to meet Erika in Botany and do test runs with Joanna," Kate grabs her tray leaving. "See you later."

"Kate," John yells after her. "Damn woman is a fry short of a happy meal," John grumbles.

Uhura giggles as John's assessment. "When is your project due," she asks John eating her salad.

"Friday! I just don't want to waste time," John looks slightly agitated.

"And you have yet to begin," Spock says concerned

"And every time I confront her she leaves," John presents his problem.

"I am sure it will be great," Uhura smiles. "Kate is so full of interesting ideas."

"I might need to borrow the handcuffs my Dad keeps in bedside table," John's comments draws a giggle from Uhura and an uncomfortable throat clear from Spock. "Later Mr. Spock…Miss. Uhura."

"See it told you it is normal," Uhura winks.

"Using restraints is highly illogical," Spock allows a small smile to grace his face.

"No, it is called fun," Uhura taunts him biting her lip.

.

 **SICK BAY STARDATE 2259.233**

"Apparently the circus act of Miss Katherine Kirk and Mr. Ronin O'Neill could have used more practice time," McCoy takes a drink of his whiskey. The liquid forces his lips into a tight line. "Captain Kirk suffered a hematoma to the left latissimus dorsi. Captain Kirk's complaint of abdominal pain results in an abdominal ultrasound, which indicated the left kidney, was mildly bruised. A hypospray of 20 cc's of Hypercoagulin to stop the subdermal bleeding and a hypospray of 30 cc's of Lectrazine to stabilize his renal systems have prevented the need for strict bed rest. Captain Kirk was prescribed 4000 mg of Acetaminophen in 1000 mg doses four times a day as needed for pain. After a medical review in twenty-four hours completed by me, Captain Kirk will be allowed to return to normal duties.

Colonel O'Neill suffered from an Intramuscular hematoma to his right hamstring. Upon reading the results from the MRI, it was determined that Col. O'Neill also was presenting with "compartment syndrome". He was admitted to surgery at 2000 hours where I performed a fasciotomy relieving most of the swelling and inflammation. He was released at 2100 hours with permission to return to duties in twenty-four hours after a final examination by myself or another attending doctor. A treatment therapy of hot and cold compresses every twenty minutes and 4000 mg of Acetaminophen in 1000 mg doses four times a day was prescribed as needed for pain.

 **OKAY ANYONE LIKING THIS?**


	4. Chapter 4

This story got way longer than I ever intended. So I broke it into three small chapters. Sorry it took so long. The next installment of the biology project will be listed as chapter 5.

.

.

 **Ch 4 CHEMISTRY PROJECT: HOW TO STAY DRESSED ON AWAY MISSIONS PART 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **SICK BAY**

"Personal medical log of McCoy Leonard H. STARDATE 2259.234. And here we are at day three of the mid-term projects of the _Enterprise_ middle school students." Bones draws his lips back in a tight smirk after downing his shot. He rolls the empty shot glass on his desk shaking his head at the laugh bubbling up from his chest. "For her project, Kate Kirk teaming with Erika Sulu attempted to save our dear Captain from any further indignities of losing his shirt on away missions. Her project objective was,"

.

* * *

 **CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS FRIDAY EVENING STARDATE 2259.229 FIVE DAYS EARLIER…**

"Hey, Jim can I ask you a personal question," Kate says turning off the TV and shifting on the couch to look at him.

"I was watching that. I have 60 credits riding on the game. ," Jim complains turning to face Kate. One look at her crossed legged position on the couch and he can tell Kate is serious about something. To say that their relationship has been rocky the past week and a half is an understatement. Taking the advice of his best friend, Jim stops everything when Kate wants to talk. At first, this was a rarity, but lately she is opening up more. "Sure Katie bug, why not. I'll catch the recap later on ESPN. What's up?"

Jim mentioning gambling makes Kate forget her original question. Gambling was always an easy way to make some money. "You have an odds layer here," Kate's forehead crinkles with peaked interest. If they never get planet side and she can't steal, maybe there is a way to make some money on board the ship. At first glance, Jim seems to run a tight ship; however the longer she is on board the _Enterprise_ , the more she sees it is like any other fleet ship. Kate thinks for a minute and instantly knows where to go and who to see. "Does Scotty have an office he operates out of or is it a more informal thing?"

Jim scratches his neck more than slightly concerned Kate has deduced who is in charge of the betting on the ship. "What do you mean odds layers," he scrutinizes her hoping this is just another simple semantic confusion on Kate's part.

"You know," Kate looks at him blankly. "The person you place money with to bet on games of chance or sporting events. They take the money and when you win you, get more based on the odds...hence odds layer. I am really, really good at making predictions. I won Han $10,000 credits during the last Smash Ball Playoffs. From what I can tell, the Iowa Hawkeyes don't stand a chance of beating the Maryland Terrapins. You did bet on the Terps right?"

" _Yep not a semantic thing_ ," Jim says to himself. Sighing deeply he explains. " He is called a bookie, but we only place friendly bets here Guido." Part of Jim wonders if he should have answered this question. Kate's cloak and dagger ideas have gotten her into enough trouble so far, yet as her father; he needs to answer these types of questions. Bones warned him there would be hard questions in his future.

"Bookie," Kate scribbles it down on the PADD in Aurebesch. Setting the PADD down, she becomes serious again. "Okay, so I hope you aren't going to get mad but is it true that you always come back shirtless from missions? I mean Han never left dressed and came back half-naked. Trust me if that had happened to Han, he would have gotten an earful," Kate chuckles imagining Leia's reaction.

"Where did you hear that " This is a real sore spot for him. It has been a running joke with the crew for some time. He isn't so sure he was ready for Kate to know that detail of his life. "I mean it's not like it happens every time," he says slightly defensively.

"Oh my god it is true," Kate looks at him with abject horror on her face. A flush rises to her cheeks imagining Jim strutting down the halls shirtless and the women smiling with their eyes casually turned downward. Kate is going to put an end to this immediately. "So even if it happened only once, why don't you bring a spare?"

"Kate it is not like I plan it or take it off the second I hit dirtside," Jim balks. His mind races to an image of Bones and Scotty rehashing past away missions laughing and embellishing it with tales of beautiful green women fawning over him. That only happened once, but listening to them, he can't set foot on a planet without the native women going berserk. "Not to scare you but, sometimes things get hairy. Yes, my shirt has been ripped in a fight but whose hasn't? For the most part, they just get dirty like everyone else's. I mean it is not like I am taking it off to attract beautiful women." Jim hears himself rambling but can't stop. The more he talks the worse it sounds.

"Beautiful women," Kate crosses her arms annoyed. He did not just say there are beautiful women on his away missions. Maybe there is some truth to what the kids have said about him always coming back with his shirt ripped to shreds. Joanna also has hinted that he is the heart-throb of the Federation. Kate will admit he is handsome, but he is no movie star. "Um, last time I checked you were married. Guess that doesn't apply to these away missions. No, wonder why you won't let me off this ship until I am 18. And for the record MY mom is the most beautiful woman in the world." Kate looks away for a second then looks back at Jim. "Both of them. Leia and Lauren."

Jim bites his tongue. Bad mouthing Lauren will get him nowhere nor does he want to take anything more from Kate than she has already lost. Instead, he uses humor to break the tension with a good memory of his wife. "FYI my first ripped shirt was because of her. She came into the body shop I was working in,"

His attempt at drawing her in with a fun story of her mother falls flat. Maybe it is just too soon. Kate won't admit it, but she has to harbor some resentment towards Lauren. "You know what drop it. You have your life and I am good with that," Kate tone is oppositional. "It is none of my business who you bump uglies with."

Annoyance surges through his body. "You have to big a vocabulary for a 12-year-old," Jim raises an eyebrow giving her the fatherly stare to watch her step.

"I also know what celibate means do you? Mom does." Immediately Kate feels bad. She and Jim always seem to be at odds. Her mom is not a saint, but Kate let anyone berate her. Once Lauren Kirk comes back, Kate will let her fight her own battles. Until then Kate will defend her mom against anyone. "Now back to my original question. Would you mind if I borrowed a shirt," Kate changes the topic? She has too much on her plate with the projects to get into more trouble and risk Jim not let her leave tonight. "I will give it back I just need one for a few days,"

" _Lord, grant me sky he strength not to choke my only kid,"_ Jim silently prays rubbing his eyes. "Sure thing bug. They are in the closet. Take whatever one you want." Kate sits in awkward speechlessness as her conscious screams for her to apologize. She knows she is giving Jim a hard time. She is just hurting so much; she privately wants him to hurt as bad as her. Kate finally gets up going to his room as Jim flips on the TV.

"Can I go out for a little bit? I need to work with Erika on the project," Kate twists the shirt in her hands.

"Yeah just be back by 2100 hours. I know it is Friday, but you are grounded," Jim says watching the game.

.

* * *

 **CHEMISTRY LAB**

One hour later Kate sits on the edge of the granite work table debating her options. She had headed to Erika's quarters like she told Jim, but soon found that Erika was hanging out with Joanna. Kate politely thanked Sulu and high tailed it to the Chemistry lab. If Kate wasn't grounded, she might have shown up on Bone's door. Kate might have asked if the girls were there and spent the night chatting or watching a movie. All that might have happened if she wasn't grounded, but she is. Kate can't blame Jim though. Because she didn't trust them enough to tell them about the Star Destroyer, the _Enterprise_ was forced into a firefight. Grounding should be the least of her punishments. That being said, Kate had no desire to sit alone in her bedroom. With so many projects, Kate had headed up to the chem lab to work on the first phase of their project. Things were going fine until she had some difficulty reading the chemical labels. After the volcano incident a week ago, Kate is reluctant to make another mistake. Sighing heavily she places a comm call for help from the one person she is most comfortable around.

"Hey Sparkles," John answers, "watcha need."

Kate loses her voice and nerve for a second. "I was wondering what you were up to," she quickly recovers.

"I'm beating Ronin at Nascar. Ha! Passed you again butt munch," John taunts leaning hard into his brother's controller arm to get the edge. Ronin shoves him back with his shoulder causing John's car to wobble. "Whatcha up to?"

Kate shakes her head hating the comm system as much as she does comlinks preferring human conversation face to face. "Nothing," she says staring at her feet. With only a week's worth of contact, Kate has a hard time coming up with small talk. The dead air between them makes her uncomfortable.

Aware that Kate isn't carrying the conversation, John blurts out the first thing that comes to mind without thinking. "Why don't you come over?" Stunned he just said what he was thinking; John crashes into a passing car not paying attention to the game. Ronin snickers at his brother's classic blunder. Never talk to girl's early in a relationship. They expect you to respond and that is not something guys do. Guys listen or at least that is what they tell girls.

Her heart pounds at the chance to hang out with someone who wants to play video games that don't involve fashion or building your on-line dream house. Before she can respond, Kate comes to her senses. " _Distance Kate. Keep your distance_ ," she thinks. If she bolts over, John will know she likes him. "Actually I was hoping you could come to me. I need some help with something," Kate bites her lip feeling stupid. Why would John want to do homework on a Friday night when he has had homework all week? She should have just gone to his place.

"With what," John gets his car back into the game dodging and weaving until he sees Ronin's car in the foreground.

"I need help staring into your brown eyes," Ronin mocks Kate hoping to throw off John's game. He follows up with a crappy imitation of his brother saying, "I love your green ones, Kate." It is no secret John is crushing heavy on the Captain's blonde daughter. This pantomime works too well. As John shoots him a dirty look, Ronin makes his move to take the lead.

"Hey, that's cheating. You can't put me into the wall," John ignores Kate to focus on the game. No girl is worth losing a video game over.

Sensing John has no desire to talk, Kate makes a hasty excuse to end the call. "You sound like you are busy. Don't worry about it. See ya tomorrow. I will figure out for myself what happens when I mix aluminum with hydrochloric acid." Kate recognizes this is a cheap shot. She has never been good playing helpless unless in a scam. She just doesn't know of another way to get him to the lab without begging.

John sits up straighter in the seat. "Give me a minute and I'll be there. I just got to catch dorko," John filters his words. He'd like to call his brother ass munch but with his parents in the next room that would not be a wise decision. John swerves left on the track cutting the corner so he sends Ronin's car into a spin wrecking it and three other cars. **JOHN IS THE WINNER** flashes on the screen eliciting a fist pump by John. Ronin promptly follows with tripping John as he tries to leave. "Hey, bro we can rematch later. I gotta save the ship."

"Yeah yeah excuses excuses," Ronin grumbles setting the controls for single player as John leaves.

Less than five minutes later, John arrives in the chemistry lab. With the glass wall partitions, it only takes him a half second to find Kate amongst all the rooms in science division. As he gets closer, he sees her leaning over a table examining an array of beakers, bottles, and flasks scattered haphazardly across the table. John palms the door lock pulling Kate's attention from the table squarely on him. The song _Come and Get Your Love by Redbone_ from Guardians of the Galaxy is playing at a decent volume in the background. A slow lop-sided grin spreads across his face. This song could not be any more perfect for the situation. He is speechless looking at her in her sweatpants and red and blue flannel shirt over a gray tank top that reads **I SUPPORT MESSEY HAIR AND SWEATPANTS**. Kate's hair, piled loosely on top of her head in a messy bun, makes her look so cute to John. It has only been ten days, but everyone in the ship knows this is her "I mean business" hairdo. Ronin prefers his girlfriends to be more girly in nature with feminine clothes and perfectly manicured hair. In short, he likes a girl to look like a girl. Before Kate, John looked for this in girls also; however, there is something about Kate's tomboy-girl-next-door attitude and dress that he finds irresistibly adorable. She doesn't hide who she is or what she likes as if telling the world this is who I am. Take it or leave it. "Hey, you got here quicker than I thought," Kate smiles holding two beakers in her hands.

His smile quickly fades as he reads the contents of the bottles. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," John makes it across the room in two quick strides taking the bottles from her. "What are you doing with Sodium hypochlorite and rubbing alcohol?"

"I was about to mix them and see what happened. I got my acid and base mixed up the last time and it was a huge mess," Kate says. Envisioning the frothy, hot reaction bubbling over the beaker, he shakes his head. It is a classic mistake but is a mess to clean up. His sour expression puts Kate on the defensive. She grabs a pen and writes out sodium hypochlorite in Aurebesch. "Okay, this is how I am used to reading so bit different huh. Mistakes are bound to happen."

John looks at the strange writing. It in no way does it look like any form of writing he has seen with its arrows, triangles, and ornate characters. The lazy smile creeps across his face again. With all the obstacles in front of her, Kate never gives up and pushes through with the single-minded determination to see whatever she is doing to the end. John can't fault her for trying even if she was about to kill herself. "Okay, the first rule of chemistry is NEVER EVER NEVER," John stresses the words, "mix bleach with anything ever. You were about to create chloroform which is a knockout gas." Her blank look causes him to sigh deeply. "The chemical name for bleach is Sodium hypochlorite. It is highly reactive and when mixed with things like vinegar, ammonium, and rubbing alcohol bad things happen. So what is the golden rule?"

"Never ever never mix anything with bleach," they say in unison generating a giggle out of Kate.

"What are you trying to do anyway," John tries to make heads or tails out of the diverse chemical spread in front of them. The spread may look harmless, but if the chemicals were animals, it would be like having pit vipers, black widows, a Komodo dragon, and a box jellyfish at a petting zoo.

"I need to create a controlled, small explosion," Kate turns back to the chemicals.

"Say again," John needs her to repeat what he just thought he heard. "You know that any explosion in chemistry is not generally considered a success."

"You are so silly," Kate laughs like he told a joke. "No see we are working on trying to create a better uniform shirt. You actually gave me the idea with the better footwear project on Monday." John smiles a little nervously at the thought that he was the inspiration for the potential disaster on the table. John watches Kate skim through pages on her PADD making notes in her strange handwriting. "I got it. We can use HCL with aluminum in a plastic bottle. That will kill two mynocks with one asteroid."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I got the meaning. So if what you want is to create an exothermic reaction to spray the contents of the bottle and create a projectile that will do it," John confirms grabbing rubber gloves, goggles, and aprons from a cabinet. Kate leans back on her elbows watching him sipping a beverage from her travel mug. John has no doubt she has found a way to get some coffee somewhere. "Here put these on and no eating or drinking in the lab," he exchanges the safety equipment for her cup. Before she can protest, he points to the large sign above the door. John gets dressed and waits for her to put on the gloves, apron and goggles before talking. Huffing an annoyed sigh, Kate finally complies. "Okay so let's back up. Why are we about to attack a defenseless shirt and the Captain shirt at that? Does he know you have his shirt?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me," Kate waves him off watching John measure out the right amount of chemicals into the plastic bottle. "Okay, our project is to create a shirt that is impervious to anything we throw at it. We tend to use armor on our troops, not cloth."

John gives her a quizzical look. "The away teams are not military strike teams Kate," John assures her. "In fact, for the most part, they tend to be extremely boring. Mostly it's collecting samples or scanning terrains. They don't need armor."

Kate looks at him confused. "Then why did Scotty and Sulu laugh about my dad not losing his shirt for the first time on an away mission when they rescued me from the medical center?"

"It's a running joke on the ship. The Captain, like his daughter," John looks down his nose at her, "tends to jump in with both feet. Trouble is attracted to him like bees to honey as my grandma says."

"And that is why I am fixing the problem," Kate walks over to her Dad's shirt suspended by two clothespins on a rope in the chemistry hood. Kate motions for John to hand her the bottle. John's precise measuring is taking forever. If Kate had poured the chemicals, she would have made it more concentrated. A quick glance at the clock shows she has only forty minutes until Kirk wants her back in their quarters. "Erika is super smart and working on the final design of the shirt mixing something called Kevlar, Teflon, and Pyrad into a super soft and comfy cotton blend," Kate chatters passing the time. "I have no idea what that is, but she said the security teams wears shirts made out of that. I had her add some ceramic to it. That is what we use in our moderate armor to stop blasters."

John half listens as he begins putting away the volatile chemicals on the table. "Uh huh," he mumbles cringing at the thought of what she could have done with pure hydrochloric and sulfuric acids.

Kate looks at the bottle seeing little progress from the last time she checked it. The bottle is beginning to get warm and turn a hazy gray, but still just creeping along. Kate decides to help it on its way by shaking. "Hey, you think your dad would lend me a phaser for the experiment."

John turns around expecting to see Kate grinning in jest. The serious expression concerns him. "Kate you…um, Kate don't shake it," John sprints across the room. Snatching the bottle from her hands, he throws it in the chem hood as the plastic bottle explodes spraying hydrochloric acid all over the shirt.

Kate looks over her shoulder seeing Spock and another officer at the door. "We're good," Kate waves. "Who's the looty," she says under her breath to John still wearing the fake smile.

John spins and gives Spock a half wave. "By looty I assume you mean Lt. Berry. He's cool and the head chemist on the ship. This is another fine mess you got me into Kate," John watches the two officer's talks silently behind the glass.

"Fine go play with your brother," she pouts punching in the code to open the door. "I am good alone. Did the shirt get a hole," she asks.

"Yes, it did. Several actually," he picks up the shirt. "And someone has to keep you in check."

"Damn the Teflon fibers need to be stronger I guess," Kate bites her lip deep in thought.

"What purpose is there to mix HCL with aluminum," Spock says behind him.

Kate jumps three feet in the air. "You need a damn bantha bell," she puts a hand to her forehead.

"This is highly illogical. To what end were you trying to achieve Miss Kirk," Spock says raising his eyebrow staring at the pieces of the Captain's shredded shirt. "I did not know you were her partner, Mr. O'Neill."

"I was drafted," John rubs his neck uncomfortably, "but we know where we made our mistake and are pressing forward in pursuit of our goal." Kate stares at John like he has two heads.

"Excellent but I trust this will not occur again if I leave you with her," Spock asks.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," John grins. Kate rolls her eyes watching the two officer's leave. She swaggers to the chemical cabinet ready to start on the concoction for her projectile weapon. "So when are we going to do our project, Kate? It's due on Friday. Tick tock tick tock," John counts like a clock.

"Kate, can you come to our quarters please," Jim says over the comm badge ruining the moment. Kate brushes the loose hair from her face behind her ear waiting for John to keep talking. John makes a nodding motion for her to answer her fathers.

"He has been comming for a while," she admits. "I am pretending I don't know how to work it."

John leans against the cabinet crossing his arms. "You know that will only work for so long. Go home before he comes looking for you. That always makes it worse," he advises her. "Come on I will walk you home." Kate may not like John answer but he is right. At least they have the walk home ot hang out. She falls into step behind him.

"Are you going to let them just walk out," the head of the chem lab says to Spock.

"Correct Lt. Berry," Spock says heading to the chem hood with the Captain's tattered shirt still hanging in it. "She is fitting in and there is no visible damage to the lab that I see. Did not the Doctor say we should not interfere with her attempting to bond with the crew?" No matter how hard he tries, Spock cannot think of a logical reason for Katherine to destroy the Captain's uniform. He finally settles on the conclusion that is must be some form of rebellious teen angst.

"Well yeah but I don't think he thought she would spend the day blowing up things," Lt. Berry says. "You think she is devising ways to kill the Captain?" Spock cocks an eyebrow first annoyed but then begins to think about the hostile nature of Jim and Kate's relationship. He sighs debating on whether he should inform the Captain of the evening's antics.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 4 CHEMISTRY PROJECT: HOW TO STAY DRESSED ON AWAY MISSIONS PART 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **CARGO BAY** **STARDATE 2259.231 LATER SUNDAY EVENING**

"Ronin," Erika says in a loud whisper looking at the door. When Kate told her she wanted to see how the new Teflon shirt would hold up to fire, Erika thought they were just lighting a match; however, this is Kate and Erika, like the rest of the kids, are beginning to realize Kate tends to think out of the box. Peeking out the door crack from the closet in the Cargo hold, Erika starts to comprehend that Kate's line of thinking is so far from out of the box; Kate does not even know there is a box.

"What is it beautiful? John no cheating," Ronin says maneuvering his squad from **Call of Duty Infinity** into position for the joint attack by his brother. John takes the time to make a gagging face at his brother's mushy talk with Erika. It is not that it really bothers him, but it is something that annoys Ronin and John lives to annoy his older brother.

"She is crazy. I mean seriously crazy," Erika pushes the door open a hair wider not hearing anything from the room. She sees Kate pulling her hair into a ponytail. This is a clear sign Kate is frustrated and getting down to business. Erika relaxes sinking down to the floor. If Kate has to think this hard then she probably won't be able to figure out how to do it.

"Duh, she's a Kirk. Why did you shoot me dorkface? I mean we are on the same team," Ronin yells elbowing John hard in the side focusing on the game and not his girlfriend.

Erika knows the next part of the conversation will get his attention off the game and onto her. "I like her and all but she is making a flamethrower out of rubbing alcohol, a plastic jug, and long neck lighter," she giggles wishing she could see Ronin's face. "Where the hell did she come from? She is kinda scary. I am glad she is on our side."

Ronin loses two teammates in the game processing what Erika just said. "She's building a flamethrower? I just left her like thirty minutes ago after the finished up out project. She said she was going home."

"Did Erika just say flamethrower," John sits straighter in his seat as a loud whoosh fills the comm line for a second. Both boys look at each other wide-eyed. John pulls on his sneakers. "I think I need to check on our dear little Kate." Ronin watches John fly from the room.

"Yes, that was failure number four. I am hiding in the closet. So whatcha doing," she twirls her hair around a finger knowing she has Ronin hooked.

"Kriffing hell," Kate yells throwing the jug in the background. The clunking thump of a plastic water cooler jug rattling across the floor backs everything Erika has said so far.

Ronin says settling back into the couch cushions. John is headed there and as long as Erika is on the line, he doesn't have anything to worry about. "Babe, what's kriffing mean?"

"Fuck," Erika says like he should know the answer. "You need to keep up with the new language lessons like uba doth mipa which means you are cute in Huttese." Erika pauses seeing Kate sitting with the jug looking pathetic. At first, the idea of making a flamethrower sounded awesome. When she found Kate was serious, it scared the shit out of her. Now she just wants it done. "Okay, I have to go help her now. I just wanted to say goodbye in case this is that last time we talk," Erika teases brushing off her jeans pulling a zippo from her pocket.

"How close did she get," Ronin asks intrigued.

"She has the fireball just not the oomph to get it to shoot across the room yet," she stresses the last word.

"And the sprinkler system hasn't come on yet?" Ronin starts to hunt for his shoes. Maybe his brother needs some backup. "Mr. Jim will be pissed if his ship burns down." Ronin pulls on one shoe then another. "You think I should tell someone. I mean flamethrower on a space ship is whacked out."

"I got it. Get out of the closet you chicken," Kate jokes opening the closet door. "We need to coat a tube with alcohol and then have someone blow in the end to send the flame forward." Erika looks at Kate holding the rubber tube like she found the secrets of the universe.

"Erika… where are you," Ronin heads out the door. "Wait I am coming to you."

"I am not putting my mouth on that tube and blowing." Both girls break out in giggles at the innuendo and how Ronin is now sprinting to be at their sides. "Boys are so immature," Erika whispers causing Kate to laugh harder.

"Erika… Erika hello," Ronin jabs at the button of the turbo.

"Hey Ro I gotta go blow something," Erika torments him further. Rarely does Ronin get excitable over anything. From his tone and the background noise, Erika can tell he is freaking out.

"This is not funny Erika," Ronin presses the button for the science labs. "Don't do anything 'till I get there."

"Nice one Erika," Kate gives her a thumbs up. "Come let's go blow something." Erika quickly disconnects the line ending the comm call.

"Don't ignore me I can hear you laughing," Ronin barks before hearing the line go dead. "So not funny babe," he says aloud to no one heading to the science labs in a dead sprint. As he rounds the corner of the hallway he runs into his brother. "Hey, you find them?" John's frustrated look tells Ronin everything he needs to know. "FYI, she got the damn thing to work."

"The flamethrower," John yells incredulously.

"No, the replicator," Ronin's voice drips with sarcasm. "Yes, the flamethrower and we need to find them before they become the human zippo twins."

John pulls Ronin into a corner out of the middle of the hallway. "Where the hell did she go to summer camp?" John looks around concerned. It was stupid to think they would do it in the science labs. There isn't an adult on board that would approve of the girl's current activity.

"You got me. She's your girlfriend," Ronin leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Okay, so we wait for the sprinklers to come on and...she is not my girlfriend," John processes his words. "We are friends." The lop-sided grin slowly emerges as John denies his brother's accusation.

"Says the guy who got decked and saw Cupid." Embarrassed, John punches Ronin hard in the shoulder and gets him into a headlock. Ronin grabs John around his waist turning the small corner into a makeshift wrestling ring.

"Hey, hey, laddies no wrestlin' in the halls," Cameron says in his dad's best accent.

"Don't worry you get the winner," Ronin grunts pulling John to the floor.

"You lose in Nascar again," Cameron asks watching the match as if it is a normal occurrence in the halls of the _USS Enterprise_.

"Me never," John taps out. They could be in a world of trouble if they don't find the girls. "I just shot him in the back of the head in **Call of Duty**. Hey if you were going to build a flamethrower where could you do it on the ship," John asks casually as if the two topics are related. Cameron looks at Ronin confused.

"Kate," Ronin takes John's hand helping him up, "has built one."

"For her second attempt at taking over the ship," Cameron follows on their heels to the nearest turbo. "Sir," Cameron nods to several crewmembers that pass them overhearing their conversation.

"We are not joking." John stabs at the turbo's recall button waiting for it to open. "So where would you practice mad science." A sickening feeling fills John's stomach at the thought they are in Smuggler's Run.

"Cargo bay," Cameron shrugs. "I mean it's isolated and never monitored."

John face palms himself at his stupidity. The cargo bay is where they always go when they want to get off the radar. As the doors open, John barrels into the turbo and right into Mr. Spock. He murmurs a quick apology as the XO straightens his shirt, clasping his hands once again behind his back. "And where are you three off to at such an expeditious speed," Spock cocks an eyebrow scrutinizing the three of them. In the past two years, Spock can't decide whether the boys or the girls are the most challenging. The girls have a high-pitched squeal and tend to jump about like jackrabbits when excited. The boys are more secretive but tend to cause more damage.

"Going to watch a movie," John says holding the door open praying Spock is getting off and not riding with them. The boys uneasiness indicates to Spock they are up to something. He makes a mental note of the level they have chosen. For the most part, the kids are well behaved but human children do tend to come up with insane ideas that they feel are intelligent, unlike Vulcan children.

"In the cargo bay," Cameron adds looking at Spock subconsciously raising an eyebrow to match Spock's expression. All the kids at some point have asked the question, how can he get that single eyebrow so high? The Vulcan works hard to suppress the smile trying to appear on his face.

"Yep using the big screen," Ronin adds giving a thumbs up.

"There is no big screen in the cargo bay," Spock says as the turbo beeps indicating the doors have been held open for too long. Spock debates on escorting the children, but Uhura has told him that they aren't going to blow the ship up and let them be kids. "Carry on," Spock says walking off. With all the extra hours on the bridge, he and Nyota have spent very little time together. She will become irrationally angry if he misses their lunch date.

"How can he do that with his eyebrow? I mean that is unnatural," Cameron uses his finger to get his eyebrow higher manually.

"It's a Vulcan thing," Ronin shrugs as the turbo drops rapidly to their destination. The boys pile out of the turbo like it is a scene from a comedy. Luckily, the sound of muted music gives them the direction to head. Ronin is the first one there with John and Cameron steps behind them.

Palming the door open, the sounds of Blue Suede and _Hooked on a Feeling_ blare from the room. The three boys take in the scene. Ronin stares in horror at Erika about to be barbecued. John gets a dopey grin noticing his sweatshirt tied around Kate's waist. Cameron is stunned at how simplistic and efficient the flamethrower is. Several seconds tick by as they watch Kate on the floor with a lighter and the tube near her mouth. Erika is holding the jug away with her squinting. "Okay ready," Kate takes a deep breath and sticks the lighter in the tube then blows. A flame engulfs the interior of the plastic jug and then shoots out two feet from the neck of the bottle followed by a loud whoosh.

The flame licking out of the jug and Erika bouncing the heated jug between her hands breaks John's trance. "Kate what the hell are you doing? Stop," he yells entering the room.

"We need thicker gloves. It got hot," Erika wipes her hands on her pants as Cameron takes the jug examining it.

"I told you, you could blow," Kate shrugs it off walking over to a crate with various tools and a jug of rubbing alcohol.

"If you use a CO2 canister it would go further and be safer," Cameron improves their design immediately.

John gives Cameron a WTF look staring at the insane contraption. "What you could use is a brain in your pretty little heads," John's voice takes on a stern quality. Kate turns ready to take John on but stops short. Before her is a clone of her father at twelve years old complete with scowl and disapproving head shaking.

Kate happily walk-skips up toJohn slapping a tape measure into his hands. "Okay if you're here you might as well help. Hold this," Kate walks up to the makeshift clothesline suspending another of Jim's shirts.

"I am not helping you set fire to the Captain's shirts. Wasn't dissolving one in acid good enough," John asks throwing up his hands.

"You dissolved one of the Captain's shirts in acid without me," Erika whines slightly hurt.

"You and Jo were working on your project," Kate responds tightening her ponytail and sweeping the loose strands behind her ears. "And that was what convinced me to have you increase the Kevlar components." Erika nods as if this makes perfect sense.

"I told you that was the first trial. We are also doing a stain test, ripping test, and burning," Kate saunters up to John taking the end of the tape measure. "We need a reach of two feet for safety. Anything more is overkill don't you think."

"You built a flamethrower," John stresses the words, "and you are worried about overkill? Why didn't you just you a lighter or match and stick it to the shirt?"

Kate cocks her head to the side processing his comment. In retrospect, this would have been easier but not as much fun. "Well I knew how to do this back home and wanted to make sure I could do it here, so help me measure," Kate blows it off handing him a piece of chalk.

"Now you are worried about safety Smokey the Bear," Ronin jokes taking a seat on a crate. He is keenly interested in seeing this flamethrower thing again.

"Does Mr. Jim know you have another one of his shirts," John measures out two feet marking the ground. Kate begins to dance in place as _I Want You Back,_ by the Jackson 5 pours from her phone. " _What and I doing and how does she keep getting me to go along with her crazy ideas,_ " John thinks watching her.

"Oh baby give me one more chance," Kate sings half walking half dancing to her makeshift supply shelf.

"It is like she is an evil genius," Cameron whispers to Ronin. "I mean what the hell kind of school teaches you to make flamethrowers? Are you using fire in your project with her?"

"No," Ronin replies quickly.

"Kate," Cameron whistles tossing her a CO2 canister he replicated.

"Okay, so you want to light it or hold it," Kate tosses the canister to Erika. "I can take the heat."

"Judging by the expression on your boyfriend's face I hope you are right," Ronin makes a shooting motion at John. He is so going to enjoy giving John back some of the ribbing he has taken for having a girlfriend.

"No he typically doesn't do this stuff," Kate says offhanded picking up the jug looking for cracks or scorch marks. "He is a pretty boy."

"I am not a pretty boy princess," John wrinkles up his nose in distaste crossing the room to Kate. "There measured out. Now, what?"

Kate spills some of the rubbing alcohol she is measuring into the jug taken back by John's comment. She glances up at John giving him a shy smile before going back to filling the jug. An awkward silence fills the air between them as Kate swirls the jug coating the sides. "Okay are we ready for a test run," she wipes her hands on her pants.

"I'll do it, you have liquid all over you," John pulls the jug away from her.

"I am good. You dad hates me already," Kate pulls it back, but John doesn't let go. Rolling her eyes, she adds, "and if you set yourself on fire they would so blame me."

"That's because your idea set him on fire," Cameron adds as a verbal referee.

"No no I got this," John mumbles tugging the jug back towards his body. " _Pretty boy my ass. I'll show her pretty boy_ ," John thinks.

"I am fine," Kate says between her teeth yanking with more force than John expects.

John gives her a surly look before pulling the jug back to him. "You are going to catch yourself on fire," he repeats. Kate is the most frustrating girl he has ever met. She stumbles forward a step is not expecting John to fight her over this.

"This is so crazy," Erika says mesmerized. "I mean John is never flustered. I bet if we took his blood pressure he would be 200 over 160," she laughs. "Is this how he is with all his girlfriends?"

"No isn't it great. He only had one before Kate and she was super girly. Always agreed with him," Ronin reports. "This is so much more entertaining."

"They are official then," Erika looks confused. "I would have thought Kate would have told Jo and me."

"Naw," Ronin shrugs. "Neither of them knows it yet but give it a week or so."

Kate spends a minute trying to figure out how to use the CO2 and the lighter. The smirk on John's face is making her crazy. Obviously, she is doing something wrong yet he won't help her until she asks for it. After another two minutes of having, the rush of air from the CO2 extinguish her flame makes Kate groan in frustration. "Ughhh maybe I do need your help? There is no way to use the CO2 without the flame going out," she whines.

Without a word, John pulls his pocketknife out of his pocket. He makes a slit in the tubing half way between the base of the jug and CO2 canister. Inserting the long neck lighter, he explains. "See by moving the flame down it gives the fire a chance to ignite the alcohol. The CO2 then can push it out the open end of the jug. Okay everyone test…what number Kate?"

"Number five of who is going to be the human torch?" Erika looks at Ronin cockily. "See I know my Marvel superheroes."

"Damn you are the coolest girlfriend ever," Ronin winks.

"Oh God give it to me," Cameron takes Erika's spot as John assumes Kate's job of holding the jug. "Test number five igniting now."

"Fire in the hole," John hollers out as a blaze engulfs Jim's shirt burning out three seconds later. Kate examining the results. There is a huge black scorch mark, but the shirt is not on fire.

"Yes," she jumps up hugging John. "Fire is check," Kate says proudly rocking on her heels.

"Well that's just cool," John admits smiling at Cameron.

"Yeah but has either of you two yahoos thought about how you are going to get a flamethrower past the adults during the presentation," Cameron dampens the mood.

"Um it took chemistry to create the flamethrower," Kate sighs like Cameron is a small child not understanding. John shrugs it off knowing just like Cameron that as soon as the adults see the container, match, and alcohol, they will know what she plans to do. "We need to add more Pyrad," Kate taps at the material gingerly. "It is hotter than I thought."

"You just used a flamethrower on it, dummy," Ronin hops off the table. With the experiment, a success the excitement factor has dropped to zero.

"To be safe I will bring a fire extinguisher to the presentation. Okay Erika you ready for the tears and punctures test," Kate waggles her eyebrow. "I mean you said it is ripped a lot."

"Oh damn," Erika looks at her watch. Kate has already informed her how she plans to demonstrate this aspect of the shirt, and she for one has had enough excitement for one day. "Ronin and I need to work on our project. Can we meet up tomorrow," Erika pushes Ronin to the door.

"Sure I will clean up. Thanks and Cameron we are still on for later?"

"Yeah," he laughs following Ronin and Erika out.

John hangs back to spend time with Kate. "So my darling mad scientist what do you have cooking up for our physics project. It is due on Friday or have you forgotten," he smiles helping her clean up.

"No I did not forget and I was saving the best for last. I was thinking we could use a shuttle and perform some aerial maneuvers that display axial rotation and the effects of G-forces on the body," Kate chatters excitedly. "It will be great," she says picking up things "I have it all up here," she points to her head.

"You know that sounds fabulous," John says facetiously, "except for one thing. We don't have a ship to joy ride in."

Kate faces him stunned. "You have a hangar full. I mean I get they won't trust us to take it out alone, but we can get someone to ride with us. Maybe Sulu or Kirk," Kate says hopefully.

"As cool as your idea is I don't see that happening because neither of us is qualified to pilot them," John tries to let her down easy.

"If it has wings I can fly it. Besides, we are in space John. I mean what we can hit. It is not like we are in a pod race dodging other ships or rock formations," Kate starts to get frustrated. "Do they trust us to do anything on this ship besides go to school and eat," she gets a disgusted look on her face. "Wait scratch eating. McCoy controls that even over our parents."

"Kate, if this was a private ship there wouldn't be a problem. Your dad only commands the _Enterprise_. He does have limits and has to follow Starfleet rules," John lets her down as easy as he can. "What if we do _How Does a Firefighter Put out a Fire on a Spaceship Fire?_ We have the flamethrower," he smiles patting the jug. Instead of getting a smile from Kate, he gets a scowl. Setting down the jug, John takes control. "If you don't like it fine we just need to come up with something and are running out of time. I like to plan things out and not pull it out of my ass."

"I don't ever plan. It never works out anyway," she slumps to the floor next to a crate. "I mean look where I am."

John stops rolling the length of rope that is their clothesline and sits by her. If he did not like her so much he would sling an arm over her shoulder and give her a hug like he has done a million times with Jo and Erika when they were sad. With Kate, it is so different. Nothing comes naturally. He is overthinking every word, move, and look, he gives her and then goes crazy at night wondering if she noticed he was flirting with her or just being nice. John decides to pretend she is Joanna. "I think you are right where you needed to be." This statement doesn't fit perfectly, but his mom says it all the time to him and Ronin when they question something about their life.

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY PRESENTATION OF THE CHEMISTRY PROJECT STARDATE 2259.234**

"You ready," Kate smiles at Erika smoothing the Captain's shirt over the dummy from behind a screen. "Sounds like we have an audience out there."

"Yeah after rocket chair and full contact golf no one wants to miss the show," Erika leans against the table watching her newest friend. "You know if they kibosh this project it was still great working with you."

Kate looks at her concerned. "What is kyboshing?' Erika quickly explains the term. She goes on to say that the odds of them being allowed to continue after they bring out knives or flames are quite small and the adults will freak and end the presentation. Kate rolls her eyes blowing Erika off. She has worked too hard on this project to not present. "Don't worry. I have it all planned out. They are going to be so dazzled they will want us to present it twice," Kate smirks.

"Well at least they can't deduct us on the originality portion of the project," Erika smiles picking a piece of lint off the shirt. As Kate unrolls a towel Erika's brow furrows. "Where did you get all those knives," she asks seeing Kate with a half a dozen steak knives.

"The replicator," Kate confesses. "That damn machine is about the coolest thing I have ever seen. Okay, so I know you don't like changes, but I have a great idea." Erika feels a knot forming in her stomach. "I saw you and your dad last night in the gym throwing knives. You are a great shot and it got me thinking. I don't want it looking like we are attacking someone so I got us three each. I figured we could throw them at the dummy instead of stabbing it like we planned. You know give it that extra something special. I don't want anyone to get the idea that I want to kill Kirk. This whole project is about safety."

Erika picks up a steak knife checking its balance. "What the heck. You only live once," she laughs. Throwing a knife is far cooler than trying to stab their make-believe Captain.

"Oh and I got us a theme song," Kate places earphones over Erika's ears.

A huge smile crosses her face. "When did you do this," Erika looks at Kate like she is Santa Claus. The words are catchy and clever even if Kate is pretty much tone deaf. They should hide the fact Kate can't sing worth a damn.

"Last night. Bones gave Jim some heavy tranquilizers after the golfing incident, and I don't sleep much," Kate shrugs.

"I can tell." The monotonous tone of their Vulcan first officer calling the kids to assemble for the presentations makes Erika and Kate step out from behind the curtain. Aside from Kate and Erika, the other kids are using one table and a portable wall PADD. Kate takes in the crowd that has gathered. Erika is right. Instead of the six kids with their parents, the crowd now has about twenty more people. Kate only recognizes Lt. Berry from the chemistry lab as she stands next to Jim.

"You are getting quite a following Katie bug," Jim whispers in her ear resting his hands on her shoulders. His touch is supposed to be comforting and natural. Han did this a million times yet Jim's touch makes Kate nervous. By embracing her, he is telling the entire world she is with him. Kate contemplates if she really wants this. Her mind fills with other unanswered questions. What if Jim hates her project? What if she embarrasses him? What if they should have done something more laid back like John and Cameron's project on the _Thermal Conductivity of Metals_ or Ronin and Jo's experiment of _Separating Polymers_. Kate and Erika's project is far more elaborate than pouring one chemical on another to get a reaction. In her desire to show Jim and the others her skills, Kate may have overshot this again, but she has never been one to create anything without a practical purpose. Give her a tube, some wires, duct tape, and a blown hyperdrive and she can invent something, but without the imminent threat of death, she could care less.

As John begins to explain his and Cameron's project, Kate sees why all the other kids have not been working night and day like her. Kate has to stop this. "Can we get an extension," Kate whispers looking up at Kirk.

For the first time in ten days, Kate's confident exterior is cracking. Jim finds it oddly amusing that she is sweating a middle school chemistry project when she did was cool as a cucumber during the Jedi incident. "No, whatever you did is going to be perfect. Don't let the peanut gallery throw you. You are going to be great." Jim looks around the room. Kate is prone to panic attacks, but they have been over massive events in her life. To his knowledge, Kate hasn't freaked over something this small. Scanning the faces in the crowd, there are a ton of people here that shouldn't be. The entire chemistry lab, as far as he can tell, has shown up and are watching the experiments like it a pre-game warm up. He debates about clearing the room and decides against it. If Kate can take on Star Fleet, she will be just fine with her parent's friends and a few guys from the chemistry department. It will also give Jim a chance to assess who is and isn't a fan of his daughter. When Star Fleet announced that kids would be allowed on starships, the result ranged from utter joy to resignations. When he agreed to permit kids aboard his ship, Jim made it perfectly clear the children would be held to a standard but that were just children. Jim has fiercely protected the five kids before Kate by even transferring several crewmembers that developed issues after the policy was instituted. Kate's dramatic entrance to his crew has resulted in several crewmembers falling on his radar. He does not tolerate open hostility between personnel on his ship. He will not tolerate open hostility towards any of the kids. A round of clapping signals the projects are over. Now it is time for Kate and Erika. Jim has much fewer reservations about this project. Erika is cool and level headed like her father. This will probably never meet the expectations the crowd has. Jim makes a mental note to talk to John about the physics projects hoping his daughter isn't planning some bonehead idea like using the shuttles or lasers.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH4 CHEMISTRY PROJECT: HOW TO STAY DRESSED ON AWAY MISSIONS PART 3**

 **.**

* * *

"Miss Kirk. Miss Sulu," Spock starts motioning for them to take the stage.

Kate goes stiff as a board. "Go get 'em, tiger," Jim kisses Kate on the cheek and gently shoves her forward. Kate looks back as Jim starts clapping loudly drawing all the attention on him and off of his daughter. "Kirrrrrrrrrk," he belts out like it is a sporting event. Several people chuckle as Kate gives him the 'don't embarrass me look' all kids learn at puberty. Jim smiles broadly. This was all she needed to get back in the game. Kate struts up to the hidden project like she never had a reservation. Jim marvels at the way she appears to blend seamlessly into any situation like she has always been. It also concerns him that she is able to fool so many people into thinking everything is fine when in the privacy of their quarters, Jim sees still how bad she is hurting. Jim watches as Kate and Erika wheel a large barrel next to the screen as they set up for their project.

As the girls prepare Jack decides to harass the Captain. "Problems with the laundry sir," Jack smiles slightly limping over to Jim. For a Captain, Jim is both the most methodical CO and the laxest CO he has ever had. Even so, to see Jim in civvies when he is on duty has never happened until now.

"Yeah seems they have lost all my uniform shirts. I mean the damn things say Captian on them. Have you had issues with the laundry," Jim explains his blank uniform pants paired with his ratty Academy shirt? Jack is not the first officer to bring up his attire for the day. Spock held that honor as Jim strutted onto the bridge with his coffee and PADD. "Rand called down and they claim they don't have any of my shirts, but the one they are currently washing," Jim says frustrated. Uhura taps the men on the shoulder pressing a finger to her lips indicating the last presentation is about to begin.

"Okay, our project is," Erika starts before breaking out in utter laughter. She hides her face behind Kate's shoulder and whispers something in her ear. Kate looks at her confused scanning the crowd to find Erika's source of amusement. In the front row, John, Ronin, and Cameron smile each holding a specific item: John a small fire extinguisher, Ronin a shield, and Cameron a medical kit. Kate gives them a disgusted look, but John just shrugs raising the fires extinguisher in a salute.

Kate points a finger at the boys in warning drawing Jim's attention. He leans his head over to the boys. "You um know something I should," he asks

"It's above your paygrade sir," John reports formally.

"Nothing is above my pay grade when it comes to her," Jim scrutinizes Kate. "Hey, John you got her for physics right?"

"Sure do."

"Whatcha doing," Jim asks casually in a sing-song voice.

"To be honest I have no idea." Jim looks down his nose at John. "I swear. I've been trying to pin her down on that all week."

"She hasn't worked on your physic project? She has been gone like every night for hours," Jim says shocked. He pushes his anger away at the thought that Kate has been lying to him about what she has been doing. It was unfortunate that she was assigned these group assignments. After the Jedi and Star Destroyer incident Jim had to ground her; however, he couldn't stop her from working with the other kids after school and on the weekend. The result was a bizarre punishment where she was able to hang with the kids when she was supposed to be sitting in their quarters miserable.

"Our is Friday. Relax it will be great," John imitates a high pitched girly voice. Jim doesn't miss the edge of annoyance lacing John's playful words and manner.

"I will make sure she nails it down after this presentation," Jim promises, "but if I may guide you no lightsabers, lasers, shuttle use,"

"Darn, no shuttles" John pretends to be crushed.

"John, John, John I was counting on you to keep her grounded," he pretends to choke him. "These two knuckleheads created a mountain of paperwork."

"But our projects were so cool," Ronin defends his and Kate's work.

"Ah yes cool for everyone," Jack adds tapping his leg. "As were the cold packs and surgery."

"I yelled incoming. What more do you want dad," Ronin grins.

"At least she is vith Erika. Girls tend to be more docile," Chekov adds smiling. John holds back a laugh along with Uhura and Lt Berry the head chemist.

Kate clears her throat pulling the crowds attention to her. "Okay so to start off this project we created a theme song," Kate says, "to explain it better. Our project should be self-explaining, but we will entertain any questions at the end. Erika brings up the projects title **HOW TO STAY DRESSED ON AWAY MISSIONS** on the PADD instantly getting chuckles, murmurs and laughs from the crowd except for Jim.

"Oh my god," Uhura laughs almost doubling over. Although Jim has rarely gotten seriously hurt on a mission his shirt is either ripped, torn, or off by the time he beams back.

Jack looks at Jim in disbelief running a hand politely over his mouth to hide his grin. Everyday Kate finds a way to surprise, stun, shock or piss off Jack and everyday he likes her more and more for it. "Well she is plucky and has you pegged," Jack comments dryly generating a WTF look from Jim.

"I fail to see how this is related to chemistry that is fit for," Spock says raising an eyebrow.

"You green-blooded hobgoblin was that a joke," Bones says. "This can't be their project. It was a joke. You know something funny to loosen up the crowd.

"Some joke," Jim adds, "and for the record I don't lose my shirt that much."

"Oh shut up Spock," Uhura shoves his shoulder making the First Officer wobble slightly. "I want to see this."

Seeing the adults that were her targeted audience with mixed reactions throws Kate off her game. She glances at Jim and bites her lip nervously not moving forward. This was supposed to make every smile not cause more issues. Jim locks eyes with Kate and shakes his head good-naturedly. He motions her on with a smile and a roll of his hand. Kate looks at Erika who shrugs. SIghling deeply Kate continues. She has no other option. If she walks out she fails. This would not bother Kate except that Erika would also fail. If there is one thing Kate isn't it's a quitter. "Okay so I don't sing but here goes nothing," Kate says bringing up the lyrics on the PADD as the song _Call Me Maybe by Carley Rae Jepson_ begins to play from her phone.

"So she is a DJ now," Jack smirks whispering softly to Bones.

"She is full of surprises," Bones says before bursting out in hysterics as the lyrics appear for the audience to read.

 _I raised my hand in a class_

 _But I was not chosen last_

 _I looked to you for help_

 _And it fell off the shelf_

 _I trade my soul for this wish_

 _That you stay dressed after this_

 _I came from far far away_

 _And now I'm ready to say_

 _but the away team's running_

 _A Ripped shirt_

 _Skin was showing_

 _Bombs a blowin'_

 _Bones yellin'_

" _Jim, Where the hell are you goin'"_

Uhura doubles over laughing reading the lyrics. "Oh my god," she starts to snort burying her face in McCoy's back. This was the reaction Kate wanted. To see the smiles and hearing the laughter from the crew increases her confidence.

"Well the lassie might not be a singer but she does have a knack for catchy parodies," Scott's head begins to bebop to the tune soon followed by his shoulders.

"Oh god she got my Dad dancing," Cameron hides his face with his hand. The Enterprise's chief engineer will never win a dance competition on skill, but his enthusiasm for thinking he can dance is well known. Ronin feels nothing but sympathy for his friend but John can't take his eyes off Kate. Her singing is horrible. Strangling a cat would be more pleasing to listen to but Kate is singing her heart out with a smile on her face like she is Taylor Swift. In his opinion, it takes guts for her to keep doing what she is doing knowing how bad she sounds. He gives her a thumbs up and wink.

"Lassie might have a future as a songwriter and make you millions," Scotty comments.

"Or let me hire a competent laundry crew," Jim replies with a smile.

 _Hey I just met you_

 _And this is crazy_

 _But here's my number_

 _So call a tailor_

 _It's hard to look right at you daddy_

 _But here's my number_

 _So call a tailor_

 _Hey I just met you_

 _And this is crazy_

 _But here's my number_

 _So call a tailor_

 _And as the other green aliens_

 _Try to chase you_

 _Take my number_

 _and call a tailor_

"Please tell me he has stopped," Cameron asks Jo bright red.

"Nope and he is doing that bizarre hip wiggle thing," Ronin comments watching Scotty.

"My reputation is ruined," Cameron jokes leaning his head on Joanna who pats him on the back.

"He isn't that bad," Jo says supportively.

"Yes, he is," most of the adults say in unison. After the first chorus, Kate stops singing. Pulling down the screen, she reveals a weapons dummy in Jim's captain shirt.

"Hey there's a shirt," Jim says. His face falls as Kate and Erika fling ketchup, mustard, and mud at the shirt. "What the hell," Jim's eyes get wide. If Erika was not standing up there, Jim could only believe this was a way for Kate to get back at him.

"Okay now that the fun is done," Erika turns to address the crowd as Kate fingerprints a smiley face on the shirt with mayonnaise, "we created a shirt that is impervious to rips, burns, holes, and stains. Using a complex weave of Teflon, Kevlar, Ceramics, Pyrad and chemistry."

"It is also blended with 100% cotton for breathability," Kate adds wiping her hands on her pants.

"Please tell me the 50 credit jeans you are wearing are treated with the same stuff," Jim yells out. Kate blows the hair out of her eyes shaking her head no. Pulling on thick gloves, Kate and Erika measure out precise quantities of hydrochloric acid into plastic soda type jugs. As they drop chips of aluminum into the jugs, Spock becomes concerned. The vigorous shaking of the jugs by the two girls to speed up the chemical process forces him to speak.

"Miss Kirk you know that Aluminum is highly reactive to," Spock says as the frothy liquid erupts all over the front of the shirt. The smiles start to fade as tendrils of white-gray smoke snake their way down the shirt.

"Hey, Scotty care to lay odds on the Captain's shirt not surviving," Jack quips.

Erika turns to the crowd. "Okay, when you mix HCL and aluminum together it creates a strong acid." Slowly the acid begins to eat the edible mess adorning the shirt. Thick globs of ketchup mixed with mayo and mustard drop with a thick plopping sound to the floor.

"What the hell are they doing," Chekov says watching the rivulets of the acid mix with the food.

"Oh wait gets better," Ronin grins from ear to ear.

Jim shoots Ronin a WTF look. "You knew about this," he points at his shirt.

"As you can see," Erika points out as Kate hoses it down with water, "the shirt is fine."

"Well looky there laddie, it lives," Scotty claps Jim on the shoulders.

Jack leans forward, "for now," he whispers in the Captain's ear.

Jim bats him away like an annoying insect. "You would think different if that was your shirt," Jim scowls.

"But it isn't," Jack smirks. "That is why this is so funny."

Just as Kate hoped, each stage of the project causes side conversations with the adults. All except for Spock who is writing comments on his PADD. Kate and Erika nod at each other walking back to the two-foot line drawn in chalk. The girls take aim with the knives hidden in front of them. "One, two three," Kate counts before they each throw two steak knives each at the shirt in rapid succession.

"What the hell," Bones yelps seeing the knives impact the shirt but clatter harmlessly to the floor.

"Oh shit," Cameron says wide-eyed. He knew about the acid and the finale, but the knives were a surprise. Judging by the frown on John's face, Cameron was not the only one in the dark.

"We added a specialized blend of ceramic fibers to the shirt. I would give you the formula, but it is proprietary because, in Sky River, we use it in our armor significantly reducing the damage from blaster fire. In fact, it completely seals off the wearer from all elements and the total vacuum of space. It owwww," Kate stops the armor lecture getting a sharp jab in the ribs from Erika. Avoiding Jim's penetrating stare, Kate lets Erika give the chemical equation for the ceramic they used. Not having anything else to do, Kate steals a side glance at Jim. His rigid body posture tells her all she needs to know. " _Yep didn't think you'd like that one dad,"_ she thinks to herself finally making eye contact. At least Jim has the grace not to rip her from the project. Maybe doing things in pairs is the way to go here.

"Time out," Jim makes the universal T-sing with his hand jogging up to Kate.

"Where did you get that," Jim motions for her to hand the last knife over.

"Those darn replicators are so handy," Kate says. "Notice the darn," she rocks on her heels looking at Jim.

"Yes I did but me and you are going to have a long talk young lady after this," Jim tweaks her nose playfully. "No more knives. We get the point it doesn't rip when you throw a knife at it." Jim takes his place back with the other parents.

" _Just wait I am sure you will have a few more talking points before we are done_ ," she thinks watching Jim. "So just so that everyone knows we didn't miss the target anyone want to try it for themselves," she asks the crowd.

"Oh hell no. My shirt is not some carny event," Jim says sourly. Suddenly it makes sense why he has no uniform shirts. "How many shirts did you take?"

"Only a few," Kate says biting her lip trying to remember how many she did take. "You have like a billion."

"And to sum up our presentation," Erika clears her throat getting back on track.

"Maybe we should discuss the merits of sporks at the next staff meeting," Sulu chuckles shaking his head.

"Okay, so the knife discussion is only going to keep them busy for so long," Kate looks over her shoulder while talking to Erika. All the adults are talking about the audacity of throwing a knife at the Captain's shirt just as Kate planned. "We need to make this quick," Kate says wheeling the flamethrower covered under a sheet into position.

"At least it can't be fireworks," Jack assures Jim. "They were prohibited,"

Jim tunes out Jack as he watches the girls uncover a plastic water cooler jug with a long rubber tube coming out the back. His mind races to figure out what they could be doing. As Kate pours a clear liquid and swirls it around the inside of the jug, the pieces snap together in his mind. "Holy shit," Jim says as Erika ignites the lighter and a ball of flame comes out from under the sheet. It envelopes his command shirt in a mighty whoosh but also catches the blanket on fire.

"Get back," Jim screams grabbing John's fire extinguisher. Erika, in a panic lets go of the CO2 canister, which rockets the still flaming jug into the air five feet. The sudden burst of heat activates the sprinkler system quickly putting out the flames from the jug and blanket. After seeing the fire is snuffed out, Jim looks around the room. The adults are trying to cover themselves from the indoor water storm with their hands or clipboards. The kids, for the most part, seem to be enjoying it except for Kate.

"Oh damn that was not supposed to happen," she stamps her foot as the sprinklers cut off. Running a hand through her hair, Kate pushes the soaked strands off her face. "The shirt got discolored," Kate moans rubbing at the slightly brown spot in the middle of the shirt.

"Katherine Ann Kirk," Jim roars pulling Kate's attention to him. "What part of no incendiaries did you not understand after the rocket chair incident?"

Kate has to think fast. Unfortunately, the very definition of incendiary is a device or attack designed to cause flames, which is exactly what she did. There will be no clever wordplay here to save her neck. She has to think of another direction. "Okay so maybe the presentation did not go off like I envisioned," Kate turns to Jim resorting to honesty.

"Ya think," he says sarcastically wiping the water off his face.

"But the point was to make a shirt that would keep you safe. I think I did that and it is one of a kind. You want to try it on," she asks hopefully. Jim is new to this parenting thing. Kate pulls the one kid card that typically makes adults crumble. The homemade gift card softens even the pissiest parent.

"I'll wait until it stops smoking," Jim shakes his head gearing up for a lecture. At his words, Kate lets her shoulders sg slightly and drops her gaze off his eyes. "Look you have to start," Jim begins but seeing her crestfallen expression tugs at him. Yes, she again broke every rule but the time it took her to prepare for the project impresses him.

Kate catches Jim's internal struggle to laugh or strangle her by the softening in the corners of his eyes and his posture. She has one chance and she takes it. "It is fine," Kate pulls it off the dummy with some effort attempting to appear sad. "A Dad would try it on though before he killed me. I worked really hard on this even though it didn't happen like I planned." There she did it. Kate knows she should feel guilty but pushes it from her mind. She played the Dad card and homemade gift card all in one hand. If this doesn't work, she is screwed. Kate gets the innocent, neutral expression that girls master almost at birth with their fathers. The look that based on a father's reaction can turn a daughter to utter joy or heartbroken tears.

Not wanting to crush Kate, Jim has no choice but to play along. "Give it," he takes off his shirt motioning for the one in her hands. Every day he learns more about Kate. If this is a mistake it will be one of many. She probably is playing him, but Kate doesn't need a lecture in front of his crew and her friends.

The look of relief and utter happiness is genuine on Kate's face. Once again the trifecta of words, facial expression, and the need to please a parent saves the day and her ass. " _And the crowd goes wild_ ," Kate thinks willing herself not smile and give her win away. "It is a Kevlar, Pyrad, Teflon, and ceramic blended with soft comfy cotton," Kate informs him.

"You are already said that," Jim states taking the shirt into his hands. The first thing he notices is that it is stiff. Really really stiff. If it was not made out of material it would remind Jim of a suit of armor almost. "Wow, this stuff really holds its shape," Jim struggles into it. The only comfortable thing about the shirt is the warmth from being flame roasted. It reminds Jim of being a kid and being wrapped in a towel fresh from the dryer. "Well what do you think," he asks Kate.

"Do you use starch by any chance," Spock stifles a grin. Just because he is Vulcan does not mean he cannot be amused by certain things.

"He looks like you are in a body brace," Bones whispers to Sulu. "Damn thing might have more applications than we thought."

"You said it was made of Kevlar? Let me get my 9mm see if its bullet proof Jim," Jack banters playfully.

"John," Kate squeals. "See I told you he would have given me a phaser."

John throws an arm around her shoulder. "No, you heard wrong. He said he wants to shoot the shirt not let you shoot the shirt."

Kate looks to Jack for confirmation of John's statement. "He's right Yo-yo. I'm not stupid," Jack chuckles.

"I am a great shot." Kate defends herself. "Give me a blaster and I will show you how good. Can I make my own projectile gun if jack won't share," Kate asks hopefully pulling to chemicals from the barrel looking at Jim?

"No one is shooting the shirt," Jim stands with his arms slightly extended from his body, "especially if I am in it." Bones covers his mouth to hide his smile as the image of Ralphie comes to mind from the movie _A Christmas Story_.

Looking at Jim standing ramrod straight with perfect posture makes Scotty smile. "Ah make me think of the academy days," he digresses into the past with a faraway look.

"So what do you think?" Kate looks at Jim. "Why are you holding your arms out?" She cocks her head to the side and presses his arms down towards his body.

"Um it's a little stiff," Jim says standing rigidly. Stiff is an understatement. The warm feeling he had a few minutes ago is being replaced by the feeling that he is in a body cast.

"Can you feel this," Jack sucker punches him. Jim flinches internally, but the shirt holds him rigid.

"Stand back," Kate says and roundhouse kicks Jim. "See it' is impervious to anything. You didn't feel a thing did ya, dad," she says proudly before catching the slip. Kate feels like everyone is staring at her.

"Kate, I'm not a punching bag and it could use a touch more padding," Jim eases the tension with a joke.

"I think this experiment is finished unless you have another chemical reaction to throw at it," Spock says.

"Oh she's done," Jim answers for the girls.

"And this concludes the projects. Grades will be posted by tomorrow," Spock says walking out.

"Jim you have a mad scientist on your hands," Jack pats the Captain's back before leaving.

"No we made stuff like this all the time back home," Kate says. "It is not mad science."

"Uh huh now how do I get out of it," Jim realizes he can't seem to raise his hands over his head to get the damn thing off. After squirming, he comes to the understanding that like most times when you are stuck it is easy to get in and hell to get out.

"Okay, so you um... you," Kate looks at him. The Stormtrooper armor she modeled this after comes in 16 distinct plates. In her rush to get the chemistry right, Kate never thought about ow to get it on or off.

"You have no idea how to get me out of this shirt do you," Jim shakes his head.

Maybe we can," Kate takes a step back thinking.

"Katherine," Jim's tone is both playful and slightly angry.

"You can't have flexibility and complete protection," Kate gripes trying to remember what penetrates Stormtrooper armor besides blaster or ion cannon fire.

Uhura snaps a picture. "No you can't," she smiles winking at Jim.

.

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER ON E-DECK**

"Are you mad," Kate trots next to Jim. "I did ask if I could have a shirt and you said take what you need. They are in the closet."

Jim shoots her a 'you can't be that dumb' look but keeps walking. "No I am not mad," Jim sighs, "and I thought you meant one, not all."

"Well the first few design had flaws," Kate says like they are talking about something trivial. "It took longer to get the formulas right.

Jim turns to refresh her memory that he has spent the past two hours as a test subject as an Ensign approaches behind Kate in the hall. "Yes, Ensign," he says crisply.

"We found these in the laundry," he hands Jim several shirts all in various states of ruin. Some have rips, some have holes, and one has a huge burn mark. They all obviously cannot be worn. His earlier command to find him his shirts and clean them immediately was taken too literally. Jim looks at Kate frustrated. "We um…found you some Lieutenant shirts," the crewman says nervously handing Jim a few substitutes. "We are working on getting you a few with the proper rank." The crewman clears his throat looking slightly over Jim's shoulder to avoid eye contact.

"Have them ready by morning," Jim says annoyed entering his quarters.

"Thanks," Kate smiles taking the shirts. "So you up for the biology presentations tomorrow, "she chirps happily following him in.

.

* * *

 **SICK BAY WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

"Personal medical log of McCoy Leonard H. STARDATE 2259.234. "and he was stuck," McCoy breaks into a deep belly laugh. He laughs so hard he is brought to tears. "Not only stuck but we had to call an emergency meeting with the Chemistry, Materials, and Physics Departments to extricate our dear Captain from his shirt prison. As one Ensign put it, this was probably the first time the Captain has ever had difficulty removing his shirt. Jim did not find this as funny as the rest of us nor will Ensign Ritz when he is transferred off the ship when we reach Deneva." McCoy slowly swallows his shot relaxing back in his chair. "After several attempts at tearing and cutting proved unsuccessful, the application of heat to loosen the chemical bonds was tried. Oddly enough the shirt was not as impenetrable to heat as Miss Katherine Kirk had hoped. The application of heat to the combination to the Teflon and her ceramics formula caused the shirt to expand and then shrink. This at least was the explanation by Lt. Berry the head chemist on how he got it on and why he couldn't get it off. Turns out if Jim had waited to put the shirt on it would have stiffened completely thereby not allowing him to get into it in the first place. Luckily, heat and a lot of yanking were successful and Jim suffered no more than if he had a mild sunburn. A dose of lidocaine was given to ease any discomfort and the suggestion to not sleep on his back for a night or two. "


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I live on the east coast and am tired of shoveling. I have a great idea for the physic project to end this short story but am at a loss for a biology one. Anyone want to inspire me. Send me an email with your thoughts on what Kate and Jo can do for a middle school biology project that goes horribly wrong in a funny way and i will give you credit. Email me your ideas.


End file.
